Fairy Tail Facebook
by ILAUGHATYOUALL
Summary: Wonder what Fairy Tail's Facebook lives are like? Now you can see and witness the online madness. You can also 'like' something or comment on something in the reviews! Rated T just in case. Poor Natsu.. Poor, poor Natsu...
1. Chapter 1

_1:00 AM, Facebook, Secret group: Fairy Tail_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **hey, does anyone want to go to the request board?

**Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, **and **15 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? You aren't in bed yet?

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Erza Scarlett: **You aren't, either.

**Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, **and **5 **others like this.

**Elfman Strauss: **Let's go! Be a MAN!

**Gray Fullbuster: **I don't see anything 'manly' about it. I have no idea why, but we're all on our freaking Facebooks at 1 in the morning...

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Sooooo? Are we gonna go, or not?

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel **unlikes this.

**Lisanna Strauss: **Haha, Natsu! We caught you red-handed! You're the only one who liked Lucy's comment!

**Mirajane Strauss, Happy Exceed, **and **51 **others like this.

**Happy Exceed: **You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!

**Natsu Dragneel: **I dunno what crap you guys are talkin about but I don't have anything to do with it! SHUT UP, HAPPY!

**Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, **and **2 **other like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: ** **Gray**: It looks like you aren't the only one who has someone liking everything they ever do on Facebook.

**Gray Fullbuster,** **Juvia Lockser, **and **15 **other like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

**Erza Scarlett, Mirajane Strauss, **and **25 **other like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I think I've given up on you guys...

**Makarov Dreyar **likes this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **Hah, you brats! You finally feel my pain, Lucy!

**Nobody **likes this.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Who's **Nobody**?

**Erza Scarlett: **It's an account I made up to like Master's lame comments or posts.

**Everyone, Jellal Fernandez, **and **42 **others like this.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Who's **Everyone**?

**Cana Alberona: **That's mine. Hey, does anyone want to go get somethin' to drink?

**Makarov Dreyar **and** Bachus Beer **like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Well, technically, I could, but I don't really feel like it right now.

**Erza Scarlett: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

_After this, the Facebook activity subsides, until only a couple of people play Farmville._

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, Please review if you thought it was funny.


	2. Chapter 2

_HELLLOOOO_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_10 A.M. The next day_

**Makarov Dreyar: **IS ANYONE UP YET? GET TO WORK!

**Nobody **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **No. I don't wanna work.

**Everyone, Jellal Fernandez, **and **29** others like this.

**Laxus Dreyar: **How do you expect them to be up? It's way to early!

**Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **17 **others like this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **YOU BRATS WANT ME TO COME AND _GET _YOU?

**Nobody **likes this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Calm down, Master. They're all sleepy because they were on Facebook all into the hours of the night. I got plenty of sleep, though. I'm at the guild now, and it doesn't really look like you're here.

**Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, **and **14 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Haha! Gramps is telling us to get our asses over there and he's not even there! Let's go burn his house down!

**Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez, **and **52** others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Natsu, you are an idiot.

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel **unlikes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Whoah, **Natsu, **you sure are determined...

**Erza Scarlett, Gajeel Redfox, **and **18 **others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Man, **Natsu, **quit being so blunt about it. Just say it and own it forever... like that tv show that we were watching earlier... it was aired in 1952... something about Lucy...

**Erza Scarlett **and **Jellal Fernandez **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **I remember! _I Love Lucy_!

**Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, **and **230 **others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O.O ZOMG

**Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, **and **54 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **O_O UH... I didn't mean it like that...

**Nobody **likes this.

**Happy Exceed: **Face it, Natsu. You DID!

**Everyone, Juvia Lockser, **and **34 **other like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **I can't believe that actually worked...

**Jellal Fernandez, Juvia Lockser, **and **12 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Natsu, you have been uncovered! Either confess right now, or face the wrath of Lucy!

**Happy Exceed, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **6 **other like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'll try my best. :)

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Crap! Gramps is at my door! What should I do?

**Erza Scarlett, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **52 **other like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Let him in. That way, it'll be easier to kill you.

**Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, **and **45** others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **I hate you people.

**Nobody **likes this.

* * *

I would VERY much appreciate some ideas and such!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_HELOOOOO THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS, PEOPLE!_

_Normally, I refuse to update on weekends, but I have decided to make an exeption._

_Also, I added a couple of things, such as people going on and offline, and I making it so there are a couple of posts, instead of just one per chapter._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_12:21 same day_

**Natsu Dragneel **to **Mirajane Strauss: **I'm SOOOOOOOO hungry! Give me FOOOOD Mirajane!

**Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, **and **5** others like this.

**Comments:**

**Mirajane Strauss: **No. I will give you food only when you get off your computer and come over to the bar.

**Erza Scarlett, Lisanna Strauss, **and **23** others like this.

**Happy Exceed: **No food, Natsu. Just fish. LOTS AND LOTS OF FISH.

**Charle Exceed, Lisanna Strauss, **and **64 **others like

**Erza Scarlett: **We can all see you freaking out at your table, Natsu. Why don't you leave the computer?

**Jellal Fernandez, Loki Lion, **and **42** others like this.

**Loki Lion: **You just go ahead and starve, Natsu. That way I can have Lucy to myself.

**Loki Lion: **Okay, why didn't anyone like my post?

**Natsu Dragneel: **What the hell do you think you're saying? I'm gonna come and bust your ass! I'll find you, you jerk!

**Gray Fullbuster, Hibiki Reitisu, **and **3** others like this.

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel has gone offline._

* * *

_Loki Lion has gone offline._

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia has come online._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Uh,What happened to **Loki**? Why did he go offline?

**Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, **and **1 **others like this.

_Natsu Dragneel has come online._

**Hibiki Reitisu: **Did you beat him senseless, **Natsu**?

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Of course. :D

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Hibiki Reitisu **like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O.O

**Everyone, Elfman Strauss, **and **109 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **He was about to click on the 'relationship' button on his Facebook page. I caught him, and I now know where it is!

**Jellal Fernandez, Mirajane Strauss, **and **12 **others like this.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **_has unfriended _**Natsu Dragneel.**

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Hibiki Reitisu **like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTF!

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **_has changed her relationship status to _single.

**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **WHAAAAAAAAAA?

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **_has unfriended _**Jellal Fernandez.**

**Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki **and **Nobody **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **WTF!

**Natsu Dragneel: **We're in the same boat, now, **Jellal.**

**Erza Scarlett **and **Lucy Heartfilia **like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **:0

**Natsu Dragneel: **:O

**Mirajane Strauss **and **Fried Justine **like this.

* * *

**Nobody: **HELP MEEEE! THIS IS ERZA! SOMEONE HACKED MY FB PAGE AND CHANGED MY PASSWORD!

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh, good. I was worried there, for a second.

**Erza Scarlett: **You better have been.

**Jellal Fernandez: **So... Can you get your account back ASAP?

**Erza Scarlett: **It's not that easy, you know... Oh, and, **Natsu, Lucy's** account got hacked, also, so don't keep sulking behind that table. She's trying to gain access right now.

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **She better hurry her fat ass.

**Gray Fullbuster **likes this.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **is now friends with **Jellal Fernandez.**

**Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandez, **and **6890 **others like this.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **is in a relationship with **Jellal Fernandez.**

**Jellal Fernandez, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **1000000875 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **So you got your account back? YAAAAY!

**Erza Scarlett: **Shut up and get over here.

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **O'O Why?

**Lucy Heartfilia **and **Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **You seriously want me to say it on Facebook?

**Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, **and **75 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Nah. Where is your table, anyway?

**Erza Scarlett: **I'm by the pool, nuthead.

* * *

_Jellal Fernandez has gone offline._

* * *

_Erza Scarlett has gone offline._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: ** :O I followed **them** out there... I wish I hadn't...

**Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **56** others like this.

* * *

_Jellal Fernandez is now online._

* * *

_Erza Scarlett is now online._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **is now friends with **Natsu Dragneel.**

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **THANK GOD! DAMMIT!

**Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, **and **1345 **others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **It's not like I listed you as my boyfriend, or something.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Why would you even suggest that?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **…... uhhh

**Happy Exceed: **We _all _know _why, _Lucy. You liiiiiiiike him- on Facebook!

**Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlett, **and **57 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **I agree.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **SHUT UP, **CAT**!

**Natsu Dragneel: **SHUT UP, **CAT**!

**Jellal Fernandez: **SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review! I like reviews! Hey, if you review and give me a post, I'll post your post on the Fairy Tail Secret Group Facebook Page and you can see how the characters react!


	4. Chapter 4

_THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_5:30 PM_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I would like to see if anyone would like to help me find out who hacked **Erza **and **I's **accounts earlier today, and why the passwords were turned back to normal.

**Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, **and **23** others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Why would I do that? You already have your FB back. That is, unless... **HIBIKI**!

**Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, **and **21** others like this.

**Hibiki Reitisu Lates: **Hmm?

**Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, **and **2** others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: Hibiki... **Did you hack my account? TELL ME HONESTLY.

**Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel, **and **14 **others like this.

**Hibiki Reitisu Lates: **Well, that's a possibility, I guess.

**Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, **and **9 **others like this.

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia has gone offline._

* * *

**Hibiki Reitisu Lates: **0.0

**Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, **and **43 **others like this.

* * *

_Hibiki Reitisu Lates has gone offline._

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **0.0

**Natsu Dragneel: **O.O (Haha! My eyes are bigger than yours!)

**Gray Fullbuster: **No, **Natsu, **you're mistaken. Your eyes are like this: - - That's smaller.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What the hell is that supposed to mean, **Panties**?

**Gray Fullbuster: **That **you **have squinty eyes, **Flamehead.**

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia has come online._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Well, I took care of that. ;)

**Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, **and **56 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Gray Fullbuster: **Oh, good.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Damn right, **Ice Princess.**

**Erza Scarlett: **Anything wrong, **boys**?

**Gray Fullbuster: **NO MA'AM! WE'RE, LIKE, BEST BUDS!

**Natsu Dragneel: **AYE!

**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, **and **2** others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **Good, then. It looks like you boys have come to your senses.

**Jellal Fernandez, Mirajane Strauss, **and **11 **others like this.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **I would like to go to the beach.

**Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, **and **134 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **What's that supposed to mean? Do you want everyone to go to the beach, or do you want to go with _me _to the beach?

**Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, **and **34 **others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **I really don't care.

**Jellal Fernandez: **:D Alone it is!

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

* * *

**Anonymous: Lucy **and **Natsu, **sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, **and **7890095 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **WAAAAAAAAAA? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY ON EARTH WOULD I...

**Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandez, **and **12 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **You people suck.

**Nobody **likes this.

* * *

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

And thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_THANK YO UFOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! KYAAAA I LOVE THEM! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_9:35 same day_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **to **Lucy Heartfilia: LUUUUCYYYY! **YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE! BRING ME SOME FOOOOOD!

**Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, **and **98 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Gray Fullbuster: **Go ahead and starve, for all I care.

**Mirajane Strauss: Natsu! **You still haven't left your computer for long enough to get some food? You know that **Lucy **won't want to get you any food just as much as I do.

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Darn right, **Mirajane.**

**Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell, **and **24 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: Natsu, **could it be that you desire **Lucy **to make you breakfast every morning? You **Pervert**!

**Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, **and **7 **others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **And _who _is the perv, **Jellal**?

**Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **17 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Both of **us**?

**Gray Fullbuster, Makarov Dreyar, **and **5 **others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **0.0 I don't even know how to respond.

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Erza Scarlett: Jellal, **outside. NOW.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Okay, okay!

* * *

_Jellal Fernandez has gone offline._

* * *

_Erza Scarlett has gone offline._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **Go get 'im, **Erza. **Kick his perverted ass.

**Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, **and **67 **others like this.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **Okay, who was it that took my coat?

**Everybody, Gray Fullbuster, **and **456 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Not **I!**

**Gray Fullbuster: **Not **I!**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You are both stupid idiots.

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster: Stupid! **Why would you like a comment that said that we were idiots?

**Mirajane Strauss: He **was blinded by love... Hee hee ;D

**Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, **and **78 **others like this.

* * *

**Wendy Marvell: **I'm SOOOO tired! I've just finished BEATING the world record for bejewelled blitz..

**Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **5890 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **whoah. I didn't know you were into that game.

**Gray Fullbuster: You **don't know anything.

**Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, **and **23 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **YOU TRAITORS!

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **ME!

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **O.O''

**Mirajane Strauss: **:DDD

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WTH OoO

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHAT? WHY IS EVERYONE COMMENTING WEIRD FACES?

* * *

_Jellal Fernandez has come online._

* * *

_Erza Scarlett has come online._

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: Natsu, **you poor, stupid, stupid, soul.

**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, **and **67 **others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **You could say that again.

**Jellal Fernandez: Natsu, **you poor, stupid, stupid, soul.

**Erza Scarlett: **I didn't mean that literally!

**Jellal Fernandez: **:(

**Natsu Dragneel: **Seriously, what the hell are you people acting so _weird _about?

**Happy Exceed: Natsu, Lucy **posted: ME, meaning herself. **You **liked that. **You **like HER.

**Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, **and **123098 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **ZOMG

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review, also, if you thought this was funny!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter!_

_BTW: Ignore the times on my profile, I'm chucking those 'cuz I just couldn't wait to update the next chapter._

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_10:45 pm same d- sorry- NIGHT_

**Makarov Dreyar: **Okay, **brats**, since you didn't pay attention when I said it out loud, I'll post it here, where you ARE paying attention: GO HOME! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, THERE, JUST LEAVE HERE!

**Laxus Dreyar, Fried Justine, **and **4 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Mirajane Strauss: **You know, guys, for once, **he's **right. Let's go home. For those of you who want to continue being on Facebook, you can always do it at home.

**Makarov Dreyar **likes this.

**Laxus Dreyar: **That's right, people. Get the hell out of here.

**Nobody **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **I've only been here for a while, but the higher-ups seem kinda pushy, right, **Erza**?

**Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, **and **46 **others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **You wanna say that to my face?

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Sure ;P

**Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, **and **12 **others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: You **can't. I'm at that dorm thing. It's for _girls _only.

**Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, **and **23 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **:( **You're** so mean. I just wanted to see you in the late hours of the night... sigh

**Erza Scarlett: **YOU **PERV**! YOU COMPLETE **IDIOT**!

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **That's the obvious truth, Erza. Oh, and **Jellal, **technically you're supposed to be in jail right now, so it would be a bad idea to display your location.

**Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlett, **and **57 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **You're **all** so mean to me. You know I used to be one of the 10 wiz saints. I should kick your butts! I think I'll just leave and go scour the earth for more nonexistent dark guilds.

**Ultear Milkovich **and **Melday Maguilty **like this.

**Erza Scarlett: You **just proved your own stupidity. SIGHS... But you're not leaving me here with these weirdos.

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **I managed to get them all out, **Master.**

**Makarov Dreyar **and **Nobody **like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'm gonna take a bath... If I find anyone in my house when I get out, there will be murder.

**Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett, **and **3 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Ow.

**Erza Scarlett: **Huh?

**Natsu Dragneel: Happy **and I decided to sleep over, but that **demon **practically killed us.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WHO YOU CALLIN' DEMON?

**Erza Scarlett **and **Gray Fullbuster **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **EEEP!

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **What do you mean by 'sleepover'? (smirk)

**Gray Fullbuster, Makarov Dreyar, **and **24 **others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I come out of the bathroom. I walk into my room. **NATSU** is _in my BED_. I pitched him out the window.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

,

**Natsu Dragneel: **And it hurt, too. :(

**Lucy Heartfilia **and **Erza Scarlett **like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I hope it did.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **It kinda seems like **Natsu's **and even bigger perv than **Erza **thinks I am.

**Gray Fullbuster **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **All the guys in my life are perverted. Wake the hell up and face it.

**Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, **and **23 **others like this.

**Wendy Marvell: **Okay, why has everyone started playing my Bejewelled Blitz?

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **It's payback for announcing you broke the world record. We feel like we were cheated into letting you win it because we were unaware. MWAHAHAHAAA

**Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, **and **5** others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: You **are SUCH a dork, **Jellal.**

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **;) I try.

**Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **7** others like this.

**Gajeel Redfox: **I doubt that.

**Natsu Dragneel, Levy McGarden, **and **15 **others like this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **I know you all are still on here, so I'm going to announce something. We will be hosting a Fairy Tail Facebook Ball soon. You will have to ask each other to go on Facebook. No exceptions! If you want to go, you HAVE to have a partner. Thank you, and the Ball will be in two days.

**Fried Justine, Erza Scarlett, **and **283 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: **Let us dance!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh, boy. #.#

**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, **and **52 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Will there be food?

**Happy Exceed **likes this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Yup. _Lots of spicy food. _But FIRST you gotta get someone to go with you. Oh, and it can't be a private message, you have to do it in a post where everyone can see it. And I almost forgot! You aren't allowed to 'go as friends'.

**Jellal Fernandez **and **Fried Justine **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Crap. They have spicy food...

**Gildharts Clive **likes this.

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

Please review, and keep in mind that you can send requests and posts if you would like!


	7. Chapter 7

_Helllooooooooooooo THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS! Oh, and HEY DEATH NOTE FANS! I made a Death Note fanfic, just go to my profile!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_7:30 The next day_

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss: **Let the embarrassing confessions and requests begin! I'll start. **FRIED**!

**Fried Justine, Lisanna Strauss, **and **32 **others like this.

**Comments: **

**Fried Justine: **Say no more. Do you want to color coordinate?

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **You took the words out of my mouth! Purple! Anyway, the rest of you aren't allowed to do it on some comment stream, you have to make it all formal.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Joy.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **to **Jellal Fernandez: **You're going with me to the Ball, right?

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **Do I even have a _choice_?

**Erza Scarlett: **No :)

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **to **Lucy Heartfilia: **…...

**Nobody **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: **What the hell is _that _supposed to mean!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Don't you DARE spam my inbox, **Natsu**!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Hey, **Natsu, **was that supposed to be your confession?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Dude, _that's _a surprise...

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Juvia Lockser: **Please, **Natsu-sama, **ask **Lucy **to go with you! It will be easier for **Juvia **if you do.

**Gray Fullbuster: **And what's _that _supposed to mean?

**Juvia Lockser: **Will **Gray **go with Juvia to the ball?

**Erza Scarlett, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **275 **others like this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **It's okay, **Gray, **since no one else get hooked on this string, you can accept this.

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **S-sure.

**Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, **and **6792 **others like this.

**Lyon Vastia: **O.O

**Gray Fullbuster **likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster: You **better believe it.

**Juvia Lockser **and **Natsu Dragneel **like this.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **to **Natsu Dragneel: **…...

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTF?

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Jellal Fernandez **like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **Uh, **Lucy?**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I was giving **Natsu **a taste of his own medicine. :)

**Natsu Dragneel: **Oh. :(

* * *

**Hibiki Reitisu Lates: Lucy, **would you give me the honor of going to the Facebook Ball with me?

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **NO, no, and, again, NO!

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Go get 'em, **Luce**!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Hey, **Natsu? **We _could _go to this ball thing together, right? (How about we _ogay asay endsfray_?)*

**Natsu Dragneel: **Uh, sure...

**Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden, **and **5603858494738 **others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: Lucy, **1 problem with that.. **Mirajane **doesn't know pig latin, but neither does **Natsu.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Crap. Damn this world. Everyone doesn't know pig latin..

**Jellal Fernandez: **But isn't that supposed to be the point?

**Erza Scarlett: **Precisely. Good job using your brain.

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox **to **Levy McGarden: **Oy, **Shorty, y**ou wanna go to this damn ball thing? I wanna eat the food there.

**Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, **and **5673 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Levy McGarden: **Only if you dance. HEEHEH

**Gajeel Redfox: **FINE! I'LL DANCE THEN!

**Levy McGarden: **What are you so worked up about?

**Gajeel Redfox: **Nothin'!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What a strange conversation...

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **to **Natsu Dragneel: **Hey, **Natsu, **would you like to go to the ball with me?

**235397903809 **yaoi fans like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTF!

**Lucy Heartfilia: ** the hell...

**Erza Scarlett: **WTFFFFFFFF! YOU! AG!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Man, you people are gullible...

**Mirajane Strauss: **LOL!

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **Like this if you think **Natsu **should confess at the ball.

**Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, **and others like this.

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHY DID YOU LIKE THIS, LUCY!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'd like to see you _try._ ):D

**Mirajane Strauss: **You should definitely do it in front of everyone, **Natsu, **it'll really get things going.

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE?

**Erza Scarlett: **Don't worry, **Natsu, **_we know._

* * *

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!_

PLease review! I really like reviews! You can also give a suggestion, or a post, and I'll include it in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it's short, but I wanted it to be. The next one will be longer, I promise!_

_Anyway, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_2 days later, during the Facebook ball 11:32_

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss: **WHY IS EVERYONE ON THEIR FACEBOOKS? YOUR'E SUPPOSED TO BE DANCINGGGGGGG!

**Comments:**

**Fried Justine: **M-mira! Please calm yourself, they took the 'Facebook' thing too seriously...

**Mirajane Strauss: **You _too?_

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Jellal Fernandez **like this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Okay, I'm holding a BALL here! Why are you all on your computers in the guild hall?

**Jellal Fernandez: **We find it necessary.

**Erza Scarlett: Jellal! **Where are you? I wanted to dance!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Not coming out if you say _that._

**Erza Scarlett: **Grrrr...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I can understand **Jellal **hiding, but why are you hiding too, **Gray**?

**Gray Fullbuster: **You try avoiding **Juvia **at a time like this.

**Juvia Lockser: Gray-sama**! Does that mean you don't like me?

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **has gone offline.

* * *

**Juvia Lockser **has gone offline.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O_O

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTH?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Kind of freaks you out when you think about it, huh?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **(Nods head)

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **to **Jellal Fernandez: JELLAL! **What the HELL are you doing?

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **Isn't it obvious? I am avoiding you.

**Erza Scarlett: **:| I am coming to get you. Just you wait!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Eeeeeeeeeeep!

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **has now come online.

* * *

**Juvia Lockser **has now come online.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **is in a relationship with **Juvia Lockser.**

**Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss, **and **538 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Lion Vastia: **?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O.O

**Mirajane Strauss: **Well at least _something _happened!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Ehehehe...

**Juvia Lockser: **Ahahaha...

**Natsu Dragneel: **Okay, that's just unnatural!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Agreed.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has gone offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **As long as I'm on my phone, she won't be able to hear the computer sounds. I guess she's gone, now, so I can say where I am and leave if she comes back online. Hehe, per

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Why is his post cut off at the end?

**Jellal Fernandez **has gone offline.

**Wendy Marvell: **O.O

**Happy Exceed **and **Charla Exceed **like this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **This is what happens to The Ones Who Anger Erza.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **OoO

**Gray Fullbuster: **And the worst part is, it's TRUE!

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

* * *

**Happy Exceed **to **Charla Exceed: **Oi, **Charla**! Why is it that our last names are the same?

**Comments:**

**Charla Exceed: **If you're saying what I think you're saying I'm not impressed.

**Happy Exceed: **And _what _would that be?

**Charla Exceed: **Never mind. You can just say that's because we're like siblings.

**Happy Exceed: **0_O

**Natsu Dragneel: **Wow, **Charla**, that was tough.

**Wendy Marvell: **Don't be so mean, **Charla!**

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss **to **Natsu Dragneel: **Hey **you**! Start dancing with **Lucy**! All you have to do is ask!

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **And get me a crapload of bribery.

**Mirajane Strauss: **I'll give the supplies! What do you want, **Lucy**?

**Natsu Dragneel: **I didn't even ACCEPT this! DAMN YOU **MIRA**!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I want money.

**Natsu Dragneel: **O.0

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

I really appreciate any thoughts you have or suggestions you would like to make!


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick reminder: ACCORDING TO MY SOURCES(Japanese people and Wikipedia... etc..) LYON'S LAST NAME IS 'VASTIA' AND CHARLA'S NAME IS CHARLA. Not Charles. That's a boy name.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_12:30, night time, the Ball._

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss: **Okay, I'm starting to get kinda irritated here! **Natsu! **Everyone who has something against you is going to comment, and **you **can't respond until you dance with **Lucy**!

**Laxus Dreyar, Happy Exceed, **and **208462034478 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Which would require him getting a crapload of cash.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oohoohoo! What do we have here?

**Erza Scarlett: **This is the 'embarrass' Natsu club. M-mwahahaa...

**Lucy Heartfilia **and **Mirajane Strauss **like this.

**Zeref Death: **...You are not strong enough... to defeat me...

**Jellal Fernandez: **OMFG! WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE FREAKING DEAD! AND _WHAT _ARE YOU _DOING _ON OUR SECRET GROUP?

**Erza Scarlett **and **Gray Fullbuster **like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **EHHH? I thought he was dead too!

**Mirajane Strauss: **Well, obviously he isn't as he has a Facebook account.

**Gray Fullbuster: **I agree. They don't have Facebook in Hell, **Zeref.** So I'm thinking you're not dead... yet...

**Zeref Death: **Who said I was from Hell? Oh, and yes, I am on your secret group... Nothing is secret from me...

**Gray Fullbuster: **.. Y-you are seriously creepy.

**Ultear Milkovich: **Shut up, Gray. You're an embarrassment to have been taught by Ur! Quit being a complete idiot!

**Lyon Vastia: **NO WAY. Does UR have a Facebook too?

**Zeref Death: **She can't, unlike me.

**Jellal Fernandez: **OKAY, _WHO _IS THE MODERATOR?

**Mirajane Strauss: **Hey! This was supposed to be about harassing Natsu, not talking about dead people!

**Erza Scarlett: **Ne, **Zeref, **are you seriously dead, or has Hell upgraded?

**Natsu Dragneel: **YOU PEOPLE ARE REALLY STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT.

**Happy Exceed: Natsu, **is your caps lock stuck again?

**Mirajane Strauss: NATSU! **You have to go with **Lucy **to dance right now, because you decided to post a comment instead of waiting it out! SHAME ON YOU.

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **FINE.

**Happy Exceed: **His caps lock is definitely stuck.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone offline.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **has gone offline.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **Just to irritate a lot of people, I'm going to post this video I just took.

(Video contains all of Fairy Tail in their Guild Hall screaming at their computers: 'IT'S FRIGGIN' ZEREF! ITS THE FRICKING DEVIL! AAAAHHHH!' At the same time.)

**Zeref Death, Lyon Vastia, **and **538 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **I didn't know I looked that dashing...

**Gray Fullbuster, Zeref Death, **and **42 **others like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **Oh, _shut _up. Uh- and is that **Zeref **liking your dumb comment?

**Zeref Death: **Do you have a problem with me liking his comment?

**Laxus Dreyar: **And _No one _is trying to send me any hate mail? Come on.

**Elfman Strauss: **I _thought _so! I look so manly!

**Lisanna Strauss: **Sure, Big Brother Elf!

**Mirajane Strauss: **Cute!

**Lyon Vastia: **You all look like a bunch of drunk people.

**Nobody **likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Neah, only **Cana **does.

**Cana Alberona: **You wanna say that to my face?

**Gray Fullbuster: **No, but I'll say it to your Facebook!

**Erza Scarlett, Juvia Lockser, **and **74 **others like this.

* * *

**Happy Exceed: **When will **Natsu **and **Lucy **come back?

**Comments:**

**Mirajane Strauss: **What do you mean, **Happy**? They're dancing over there? Oh, my! Is that a _slow song?_

**Gajeel Redfox: **Hrmph. Not as good as mine.

**Happy Exceed: **No! I meant to where the real fun is! On Facebook!

**Mirajane Strauss: **So you're saying that the Ball isn't fun.

**Happy Exceed: **Aye!

**Happy Exceed: **Oh, darn. How do you erase a comment?

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss **has gone offline.

* * *

**Happy Exceed **has gone offline.

* * *

**Levy McGarden: **Erm... Does anyone else feel bad about this?

**Zeref Death: **Possibly...

**Levy McGarden: **O.O

* * *

So, what did you think?

Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, last minute update!_

_Don't worry. More GaLe is comin' up in the next chapter!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_6:00 am, the next morning._

**Cana Alberona: **I think I have a hangover.

**Makarov Dreyar **and **Gildharts Clive **like this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **You _think_?

**Gildharts Clive: **Finally!

**Makarove Dreyar: **Whoop! Let us rejoice! She finally got one!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **How much did you drink last night?

**Cana Alberona: **You don't wanna know.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh. O.0

**Levy McGarden: **Hm... That's really strange, Cana. Did you meet **Bachus **in secret or something and have a drinking contest?

**Gildharts Clive: **IF HE DID HE'D DIE! I REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO CANA AT THAT BAR DURING THAT DAMN TOURNAMENT THING! HE WILL _PAY_!

**Gajeel Redfox: **Like **Bachus **would come anywhere near our guild! He's already paid! **Elfman **kicked his fat ass!

**Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, **and **345 **others like this.

**Levy McGarden: **0...0 True, very true...

**Jellal Fernandez: **Extremely true. So extremely true one might say that you were lying or something, it's so unbelievable!

**Elfman Strauss: **Is that supposed to mean you doubt my manliness took him on hard enough?

**Jellal Fernandez: **…

**Erza Scarlett: ***Rolls eyes

**Gajeel Redfox: **Would you quit it with that dramatic stuff, **Jellal**? It's gettin on my nerves!

**Levy McGarden: **And why would that be?

**Gajeel Redfox: **Uh... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, SHORTY!

**Levy McGarden: **So I'm short? Is that it?

**Gajeel Redfox: **No...

**Levy McGarden: **So I'm a bookworm? Is that it? Have you ever even _tried _to read a book?

**Gajeel Redfox: **Of course! I read -sometimes!

**Levy McGarden: |:( **_Really_?

**Gajeel Redfox: **…

**Jellal Fernandez: **Just give up, **Gajeel. **Women display their affections in different ways. You and I are just unlucky cursed with girls who try to make us speechless.

**Levy McGarden: **OoO I am NOT his woman!

**Erza Scarlett: **So I'm a curse now, really?

**Jellal Fernandez: **N-NO, my Queen! You're PERFECT!

**Erza Scarlett: **That's better. :D

**Gajeel Redfox: **…

**Gray Fullbuster: **Looks like your woman ain't the only one making you speechless.

**Levy McGarden: **I'M NOT HIS WOMAN!

**Makarov Dreyar: **Whatever you want to believe, go ahead and believe it, but remember this: Cupid doesn't like to tarry- sometimes!

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What the hell is that supposed to mean, **Gramps**?

**Makarov Dreyar: **Romance is either slow, or fast.

**Nobody **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Dear god...

**Zeref Death: **Hm... That would explain a lot...

**Lisanna Strauss: **Master's a nutcase.

**Jellal Fernandez: **THAT EVIL_ GUY_ AGAIN?

**Erza Scarlett: **And, worse yet, he seems to actually _understand _what Master's rambling about!

**Natsu Dragneel: **I'm OUTA here!

**Zeref Death: **:) Bye-bye!

**Jellal Fernandez: **OMFG

**Erza Scarlett: **Damnation, you are annoying.

* * *

**Zeref Death **to **Natsu Dragneel: **You really need to get stronger. You must defeat me, before it is too late.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: **You tell him! Get stronger, Natsu!

**Zeref Death **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTF? I already AM strong! I could kick **Zeref's **ass any time, any place!

**Zeref Death **likes this.

**Zeref Death: **Oh, good. I was getting worried.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You know he's bluffing, right?

**Natsu Dragneel: **AM NOT!

**Happy Exceed: ***Sigh... **Natsu, **is your caps lock stuck again?

**Mirajane Strauss: **Glad to see you're back on Facebook, **Happy**!

**Happy Exceed: **I can't move enough to do much else, you evil ******* ***** and you're an *** too!

**Mirajane Strauss:** You want to say that again, sweetie?

**Levy McGarden: Happy! **How could you say something like that?

**Lisanna Strauss: **He's in for it now...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **0.0 What did he say?

**Erza Scarlett: **Was **Happy **the one that asterisked that?

**Charla Exceed: Happy **just asterisked some random amount of letters and called them 'swear words'. Trust me, I heard him.

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **He almost swears as bad as I do...

* * *

Sorry it was short! I kinda like it that way sometimes.. lEss. WoRk...XD

ANYWAY... Tell me what you think! Give a suggestion in a review!

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, again. Thanks for all the great reviews!_

_Aoi-sempai, YES. That is what I thought of when Happy was doing that. He had no bad intentions, though. I don't even think he _knows _those words..._

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_9:00 am._

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **Okay, I want you all to answer me honestly. Is there anyone SANE in this guild?

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh, great. Someone else who shares my thoughts. Don't you get it? NOBODY is SANE here! Take **Natsu **for an example!

**Natsu Dragneel: **What's wrong with me?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Everything. XD

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Is **Erza **online?

**Erza Scarlett: **Yes, **Lucy, **is there any monsters you need me to annihilate, or boys you need me to beat the crap out of ?

**Natsu Dragneel: **O.O

**Gray Fullbuster: **NO, **LUCY! **DON'T!

**Lisanna Strauss: **You guys are just proving **Laxus's **point, you know.

**Laxus Dreyar **likes this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **I am still unable to understand how you group of kids can completely change the subject of the post by commenting strange things.

**Nobody **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Oh, **ERZA!**

**Natsu Dragneel: **EEP~!

**Erza Scarlett: **Don't do anything while I'm gone!

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has gone offline.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone offline.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **has gone offline.

* * *

**Levy McGarden: **How did she walk that fast?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Beats me. I don't care, as long as she tells them the 'what for.'

**Gajeel Redfox: **Damn, that **Erza **can be a real bitch sometimes, sneaking into people's houses and knocking them out.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has come online.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has gone offline.

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox **has gone offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **I feel so sorry for them. (NOT)

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has gone offline.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Is she just eliminating anyone who talks?

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **has gone offline.

* * *

**Levy McGarden **has gone offline.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **LET HER TRY.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has come online.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **You would like to challenge me?

**Laxus Dreyar: **Okay, tell me why you're taking everyone out?

**Erza Scarlett: **I'm not taking them out. I told them they had Facebook stalkers.

**Lisanna Strauss: **Why?

**Erza Scarlett: **HAPPY IS THE BEST CAT EVER! I LOVE HAPPY SO MUCH AND I WILL GIVE HIM LOTS AND LOTS OF FISH EVERY DAY! I WILL EVEN GIVE HIM MY CAKE FOREVER!

**Laxus Dreyar: **WHAT?

**Happy Exceed: **Aye, Erza! That's the best idea ever!

**Wendy Marvell: **There's something wrong here.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has come online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oy, Happy. You didn't hack Erza's account again, did you?

**Happy Exceed: **No, I just hacked her computer.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Meet you in ten- with that computer!

**Nobody: **I will kill you.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Who is **Nobody**?

**Nobody: **Didn't you _read _chapter 1? **Erza Scarlett **is **Nobody**!

**Jellal Fernandez: **No, **Erza **is a kick-ass warrior. Who the hell are you?

**Charla Exceed: **_Really_? You are so stupid, Jellal.

**Nobody: **He'll take it back. He WILL.

**Jellal Fernandez: **I'm not listening to this **Nobody **person.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has gone offline.

* * *

**Nobody: **Told you.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandez, Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, **and **Gajeel Redfox **have come online.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **Here's this really funny video I found in **Natsu's **house.

(Video contains **Natsu **running after **Lucy **in her house screaming: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T LIKE TICKLING! TICKLING IS FUN!" And **Lucy **screaming back: "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M IN A TOWEL! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!")

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O.O

**Natsu Dragneel: **Good times, good times.

**Jellal Fernandez: Natsu** doesn't get, it, does he?

**Erza Scarlett: Natsu **has never 'gotten' anything.

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Jellal Fernandez **like this.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Hrmph! What a perverted ass!

**Levy McGarden: **Oh, good lord, **Laxus.**

**Laxus Dreyar **likes this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **Oh, the blackmail I could do!

**Laxus Dreyar: Old man, **you know it's MY video, right? You can't get it!

**Lisanna Strauss: **Seriously?

**Makarov Dreyar: **To hell with it!

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **Where's **Happy**? I heard he hacked my account.

**Comments:**

**Happy Exceed: **You shall never find me! Aye, sir!

**Erza Scarlett: **We shall see..

**Lucy Heartfilia: .**O. Look! It's an eye!

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Comments:**

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has come online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **WTF?

**Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, **and **3289 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Good work, **Lucy**! I couldn't think of one like that!

**Levy McGarden: **Eh?

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **#..# Look! It's a dead guy!

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Are those dots supposed to be his nose?

**Natsu Dragneel: **Yep!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **…

**Jellal Fernandez: **.. And here I thought only women could make men speechless..

**Gray Fullbuster: **LAME.

**Erza Scarlett: **Agrees with **Gray. **(For the first time)

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

Please review! I read every single review, so don't worry about your review being useless or something weird like that!


	12. Chapter 12

_Meh. I don't really have much to say... except for... THANKS FOR CLICKING ON THIS, PLEASE READ IT!_

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

**Natsu Dragneel: **HEY, GRAY! DO YOU LIKE JUVIA?

**Comments:**

**Gray Fullbuster: **Well, you should probably start tagging people when you mention them in a post. If I hadn't been stalking you on FB waiting for you to insult me, I wouldn't have seen this. I you wanted to ask me this, you probably should have posted it on my profile. And, um, yes, she _is _my girlfriend, after all.

**Juvia Lockser **and **Lucy Heartfilia **like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **XD

**Juvia Lockser: **Is **Lucy **flirting with Gray?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **…. Uh, NO.

**Natsu Dragneel, Loki Lion, **and **1 **other like this.

**Hibiki Reitusu Lates: **Oh, good.

**Loki Lion: **Yeah! Take THAT, Gray!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Weirdos. Good thing, too, Lucy.

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTF IS THIS?

**Happy Exceed: **Pay no attention to **Natsu. **He got his caps lock stuck again.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Where are you, stupid **Cat**? (A/N *I'm LOLing. Along with all the other Fruits Basket fans. Poor Kyo. XD)

**Jellal Fernandez: **…

**Erza Scarlett: **Don't you start!

**Jellal Fernandez: **This is _my _Facebook, you know. I can do whatever the hell I want! Even making useless period comments!

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **is now 'single'.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **to **Jellal Fernandez: **You asked for it.

**Jellal Fernandez: **OoO Why did you do that?

**Makarov Dreyar: **It's kind of obvious, **Jellal. **She's definitely pissed.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Hehe... Looks like **Jellal **got _dumped._

**Jellal Fernandez: **:( Shut up.

**Erza Scarlett: **Too bad I don't like guys who insult other people and tell them to 'shut up'.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Owch.

**Gray Fullbuster: **You suck at spelling, **Natsu. **You can't even spell 'Ouch' right, much less 'Will you be my girlfriend' on a piece of paper you told me to give to **Lucy **for you.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O.O

**Natsu Dragneel: GRAY! **I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!

**Mirajane Strauss: **Well would you just _look _at this. :DDDDD

**Lucy Heartfilia: **EH? -o-

**Lisanna Strauss: **Indeed...

**Juvia Lockser: **So, does this mean that **Gray **likes **Lucy, **since he wanted to give her that note?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Uh, no... I _didn't _give her the note, because I didn't want to.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Damn... You... are really stupid... aren't you...**Natsu**...

**Loki Lion **likes this.

**Erza Scarlett: **Don't worry. It'll all work out soon enough. :)

**Jellal Fernandez: **Don't speak, **Woman**! You aren't allowed to talk about that crap like you're fine at the moment!

**Erza Scarlett: **Is that _so_... Well, you should know that this is all for show. I find it very amusing to see your reactions to certain things that I do.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh. So... does that mean we are still in a relationship?

**Erza Scarlett: **You seriously are stupid! Just because you see something on FACEBOOK does not mean it is true!

**Natsu Dragneel: **This is worse than my spatz with **Lu**.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Spatz? More like '**Natsu **is an idiot' Fest! And DON'T call me 'Lu'!

**Hibiki Reitusu Lates **and **Loki Lion **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **no comment...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **First of all, use CAPITAL LETTERS AT THE BEGINNING OF SENTENCES.

Second of all, if you don't have a comment, _don't do it_.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Owch.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O_O

**Gray Fullbuster: **He can't spell either... It's 'ouch'.

**Jellal Fernandez: **):D 'nd I don wannoo!

**Erza Scarlett: ** Oh, damnation. I GIVE IN.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **is now in a relationship.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandez, **and **20875 **others like this.

**Jellal Fernandez **unlikes this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **…Why does it not specify who you are dating?

**Erza Scarlett: **:) Now wouldn't you like to know that.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Smooth.

**Levy McGarden: **Congratulations, **Erza**! Did you pick someone other than **Jellal**?

**Erza Scarlett: **Maybe I did, and maybe I did not.

**Jellal Fernandez: **You...

**Levy McGarden: **Oh. O-O

**Natsu Dragneel: **Ehehe... That's kinda funny.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **If only... nevermind...

**Mirajane Strauss: **WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO WRITE?

**Jellal Fernandez: **If you want to comment something, make sure you actually wanted to say something...

**Natsu Dragneel: **SHUDDAP! LUCY'S COMMENT WAS _FINE_!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Okay... Thanks, I guess...

**Zeref Death: **Ah, love.

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **OxO

**Zeref Death **likes this.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

Please review! I enjoy reading them, and they encourage me a lot to write faster... heehee..


	13. My little excuseIf there's another,skip

To all of those awesome readers who are anticipating the next update. (AND to all those readers who won't admit they like the story and are still watching for updates in the shadows. BELIEVE ME- I know who you are. XD... Just kidding)

I may have told some of the people I PM regularly, but I haven't really announced(well, I haven't been ABLE to announce... more like…) that I was in a little accident. I haven't given out the details, but here, I will.

I cut my hand. It bled like hell. I can't type. Litterally. My little brother is typing this for me now.(While he giggles in fits of laughter.)

HOWEVER, due to my accident, I have a lot of schoolwork that I actually neeeeeeed to catch up on. I will not be updating any of my stories for a few weeks, or until further notice. That's my second excuse.

P.S: I always hated it when I saw a story I really liked, and the author made one of these.. So I understand how you people must feel.

(Cries bitterly.)

BUT! (Dah-duh-daaa!) I will be going to a friend-circle Fairy Tail Fanfiction Author camp! In this camp, it is mandatory for me to write a couple of one-shots, and I thought I might as well post them. So, with that, I'll be writing a couple of one-shots in 2 weeks.

(I REALLY THINK THIS SUCKS. I HATE WRITING THESE DUMB AUTHOR EXCUSES, BUT I SERIOUSLY CAN'T GET THIS DONE.


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO, PEOPLES!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEE!

If you haven't guessed yet, today is my 16th b-day! I'm giving a present of the first update in freaking months!

* * *

Facebook secret group: Fairy Tail 6:00 AM, the next day...

* * *

Natsu Dragneel: How come Happy knows how to hack FB profiles?

Comments:

Gajeel Redfox: How the hell should I know?

Levy McGarden: :/ Gajeel... He wasn't just asking you.

Gajeel Redfox: WHATEVER.

Lisanna Strauss: I'm confused. Why do you want to know that?

Happy Exceed: It's because I'm so cool! That's how I hack!

Charla Exceed: Happy is COOL: (Crappy Obese Obstinate Lunatic)

Panther Lilly Exceed likes this.

Lucy Heartfilia: Because we hate him. And, CHARLA? That is the best acronym ever! Natsu is cool!

Erza Scarlett, Laxus Dreyar, and 429 others like this.

Happy Exceed: :(

Charla Exceed likes this.

Natsu Dragneel: Thanks, Lucy! :3

Erza Scarlett: Idiot.

Jellal Fernandez and Lucy Heartfilia like this.

* * *

Zeref Death: I think that I may be a sadist.

Comments:

Jellal Fernandez: And you JUST came up with this?

Erza Scarlett, Gray Fullbuster, and 45 others like this.

Makarov Dreyar: So? We all knew this already!

Ultear Milkovich: Ah, I see. He's the last to know...

Natsu Dragneel: OMFG.

Lucy Heartfilia: :| How strange.

Erza Scarlett: This could be bad. Jellal's response to Zeref wasn't in all caps. Something's wrong. Did Ultear possess you again or anything like that?

Ultear Milkovich: Hey! :(

Jellal Fernandez: NO.

Erza Scarlett: :)

* * *

Hibiki Reitusu Lates is now in a relationship.

Comments:

Lucy Heartfilia: This better not be what I think it is...

Hibiki Reitusu Lates: Don't worry. :#

Natsu Dragneel: THIS BETTER NOTzBE WHAT I THINKzIT IS!

Laxus Dreyar: Hello, Natzi Natzu.

Gray Fullbuster: He does realize that the Z button on his IPhone is not the caps button, doesn't he?

Lucy Heartfilia: I doubt it. :|

Gajeel Redfox, Lelouch Vi Brittania, and 17 others like this.

Levy McGarden: .

Zeref Death: Who's Lelouch Vi Brittania?

(Don't worry, I'm not making this a crossover. I would like to know if you guys thought a Code Geass Facebook fic would be a good idea. Waddaya think?)

Laxus Dreyar: Who cares? I'm here!

Lisanna Strauss: /:| Now I get it.

Natsu Dragneel: Get what?

Lisanna Strauss: I'm not gonna tell you.

Laxus Dreyar: I don't get it...

Jellal Fernandez: Mhhmmhhmm... So, Mrs. Dreyar, what would you like to share with us?

Lisanna Strauss: Waaaaaa? Why did you tag me as Mrs. Dreyar? O/O (XD I love LaLi, just so yah know.)

Lucy Heartfilia: :3333 3 ~

Natsu Dragneel: :X Why are you making weird faces, Lucy?

Lucy Heartfilia: |:/ BECAUSE I WANT TO.

Natsu Dragneel: O-okay.

Gray Fullbuster: When Lucy wants something, Lucy usually gets it. Same with Erza.

Erza Scarlett and Lucy Heartfilia like this.

Erza Scarlett: You tell 'em!

Lucy Heartfilia: ;D

Jellal Fernandez: Oh, brother.

Loki Lion: I thought your twin brother was a fake!

Jellal Fernandez: Dummy.

Erza Scarlett likes this.

Makarov Dreyar: Lolz

Laxus Dreyar: Old people shouldn't use text language.

Natsu Dragneel: Yeah, Gramps. Youre too old.

* * *

Makarov Dreyar has gone offline

* * *

Natsu Dragneel has gone offline

* * *

Laxus Dreyar has gone offline

* * *

Lisanna Strauss: 0_0

Lucy Heartfilia: Oh, my.

* * *

Sooo, how was it?

My hand is fixed, but pretty soon here I'll be gushed and glomped by evil schoolwork that doesn't want me to write. Fairy Tail Fb happens to be the easiest of my three current stories to write, so from now on, there'll be more updates of this. AT LEAST once a month. Most definitely more often than that.

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!~ (Oh, and, let me know what you think of the Code Geass Facebook idea, please. .)


	15. Chapter 15

OKaaayyy people, next chap is up!

Before I begin, I would like to go on a NaLu rant really quick in response to a review. If you don't want to read it, you don't have to, but if you want some new NaLu ammo, I'm happy to supply!

Hereee we goo

* * *

Lilly-chan,

Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry about long reviews! I actually enjoy reading them more than short ones...

Now, about NaLi...  
The reason I don't support it, is because of the plain fact that it'll never be canon. The author had planned to never bring Lisanna back, but the anime director REALLY liked her and requested she be brought back. You wanna know why she's so involved in the anime, but lacking in the manga? It's because the anime director decided to write the fillers, and filled them with anti-NaLu and pro-NaLi stuff. Thankfully, the manga author began writing the fillers after that.

Natsu being dense is SOoooo cute! Thats not a reason NaLu isnt likely. Besides, Mashima-sensei has already written a series with two characters a lot like Natsu and Lucy. At the end, Haru and Elie et married and have a kid.

And the last reason I don't like NaLi, is because of LaLi! I totally looooove LaLi! The way Laxus patted her head was adoooorqble!

As for GrayLu, I've never really liked it... I've always thought Gray and Lucy would be really great friends, but I never saw them as a couple...

Btw: JERZA ROOOCKSSSS!

Anyway, I hope that answers your question of why this fic is NaLu and not NaLi.

Ps: Don't you just hate the name for NatsuxErza? Nerza?! It's so stupid! I like Jerza better!

* * *

If you read that, you didn't have to, unless you're Lily-chan..

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail 6:00, the evening_

* * *

**Zeref Death: **Today's my birthday!

**Comments**:

**Jellal Fernandez**: ZOMG

**Lucy Heartfilia**: •.•  
**Natsu Dragneel** likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: AAAAAAAAHHHHHG btw: Nice face, **Luce**.

**Erza Scarlett**: O_O  
**Jellal Fer****nandez** likes this.

**Ultear Milkovich**: Happy Birthday!

**Makarov Dreyar**: And you're... How old now?

**Zeref Death**: I'm 29000074410 years old now!

**Levy McGarden**: Really? I was wondering if you could assist me with some research regarding ancient history!

**Gajeel Redfox**: Shut up, shorty.

**Zeref Death**: :( **Gajeel's** so mean.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: ~ What a strange conversation...

**Lisanna Strauss**: ikr?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: ttly. Hey, do u want 2 chat l8er? I think we should talk more!

**Lisanna Strauss**: Yeah! Ttyl!  
**Lucy Heartfilia** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: :)

**Laxus Dreyar**: Dear lord, girl yap...

**Lisanna Strauss**: Shush, **Laxus**! That's mean!

**Laxus Dreyar**: Meh

**Gray Fullbuster**: Oh please! Take the lovey-dovey elsewhere!

* * *

**Juvia Lockser** has gone offline.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar** has gone offline.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** has gone offline.

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss** has gone offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez**: Synopsis: Juvia sees Gray's post, and thinks the worst has happened, so she logs off her FB to go cry to herself in a corner. Laxus goes offline. He then goes over to Gray's table and pummels him before logging him off his FB. Lisanna, concerned, logs off her FB and goes over to Gray's table, only to find Laxus glaring at a mangled, bloody form of Gray.

**Comments**:

**Erza Scarlett**: Oh, god.  
**Jellal Fernandez** likes this.

**Zeref Death**: You forgot about my birthday!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Nobody cares about your birthday.

**Zeref Death**: :(

* * *

**Juvia Lockser** has come online.

* * *

**Juvia Lockser** has gone offline.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: XD Expect a blood bath, **Laxus**.  
**Natsu Dragneel** and **Jellal Fernandez** like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Hell yeah!

**Lyon Vastia**: ... Why is **Juvia** so concerned about **Gray**? :(

**Levy McGarden**: Because she loves him! -3

**Gajeel Redfox**: *chokes

**Lyon Vastia**: -/3

**Gajeel Redfox**: :|

**Mirajane Strauss**: :DDDDDDDDD

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez**: Who here believes **Erza** ought to be the new master of Fairy Tail?!  
**Levy McGarden** likes this.

**Comments**:

**Makarov Dreyar**: What is this!  
**Nobody** likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez**: It's obviously what it looks like, **Gramps**. We're tired of you! :)

**Erza Scarlett**: Cut the act and shut up, dammit!

**Jellal Fernandez**: But you KNOW you liiike it!

**Happy Exceed**: She liiiikkess you toooo much!

* * *

**Erza Scarlett** has gone offline.

* * *

**Happy Exceed** has gone offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez**: :/ I'm bored.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez**: Is anybody else on Facebook?!

**Comments**:

**Jellal Fernandez**: I'm so alone...

**Zeref Death**: Don't worry, I'm here for you.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez** has gone offline.

* * *

**Zeref Death**: ;(

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

PS: As a favor from me, please go check out a really awesome fanfic that I stumbled upon! You'll really enjoy it!

It's called: The Children of Fairy Tail. It's on my favorite list on my profile! Go check it out!

Also, I have messages for Lizzy from TheSexyBitchesFromFiore, and Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail.

Lizzy,

You'll probably be the happiest girl on earth if you watch the japanese ending for Code Geass. I won't spoil it for you, but the english dubbers changed the ending. It's actually a lot less bleak than just Kallen yapping about how the world is a better place...

* * *

Lucy Ashley From Fairy Tail,

YOU ARE THE PRIIIZZEE WINNNERRRRRRRRRRRR!

EVERYBODY GIVE THE GIRL SOME CANDYYYYY!

YOU, LUCK PERSON, ARE THE 200TH REVIEWER OF FTFB!

YOU GET THE GRAND PRIZE OF GIVING ME A THEME, OR SOME REALLY AWESOME SERIES OF EVENTS YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAP!

Just PM me, or write it in a review~!


	16. Chapter 16

Anti-LaLi fans, be warned... XD

All credit for Edolas and Lali coming into the story go to Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail. She suggested it!

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_4:00 in the damn morning_

* * *

**Lucy Ashley: **I AM GONNA TAKE OVER THIS DAMN PAGE! YEAH! WHO'S WITH ME!

* * *

**Comments:**

**Laxus Dreyar: **But this is our secret group. You CAN'T HAVE IT!

**Mirajane Strauss: **Calm down, guys. Laxus, use your manners, if you have any, which, frankly, I doubt.

**Cana Alberona **likes this.

**Natsu Dragion: **Lucy... please?

**Lucy Ashley: **Wtf does that mean?

**Natsu Dragion: **I dunno..

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Seriously, what are you doing on here, other Lucy?

**Natsu Dragneel: **What the hell are **you people **doing on FACEBOOK?!

**Makarov Dreyar: **What the hell are **you people **doing on FACEBOOK?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **:| Goodness...

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Erza Scarlett: **usually agrees with everything **Jellal **says. USUALLY.

**Jellal Mystogan Edolas: **I'm terribly sorry about this. It seems that the people (and exceeds) of Edolas have made Facebook pages and are now on the secret page of Fairy Tail... I'm not entirely sure how they came to the conclusion that you would allow them on Facebook...

**Laxus Dreyar: **Wow, you actually got on your facebook. You haven't been on since last year or something.

**Erza Scarlett: **He's one of those people who only go on their facebooks once every ten years...

**Jellal Fernandez **likes this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Yeah. Pretty much.

**Zeref Death: **I don't even know these people. You need to introduce me, **Natsu.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **NO!

**Lisanna Strauss: **Natsu's kinda not being nice now. :(

**Laxus Dreyar: **Who cares? It's the devil we're talkin about.

**Jellal Fernandez: **You just quoted me, didn't you. :/

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss **has gone offline.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar **has gone offline.

* * *

**Wendy Marvell: **0-0

**Charla Exceed: **Oh, gosh.

* * *

**Erza Knightwalker **to **Erza Scarlett: **Die.

**Nobody **likes this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **WTF? Erza's not gonna die just because you told her to!

**Erza Scarlett: **Please ignore him. He's never been to Edolas.

**Pantherlilly Exceed: **Jellal, don't get in the way of either Erza. You'll get hurt.

**Jellal Mystogan Edolas: **Erm... I would like to request that a fight not break out on Facebook, please.

**Natsu Dragneel: **He went on his Facebook again?

**Jellal Mystogan Edolas: **Shocker, right? :|

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar **has come online.

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss **has come online.

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss **is in a relationship.

**Mirajane Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia, **and **250987132 **others like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Laxus Dreyar: **I TOLD YOU NOT TO POST IT ON FACEBOOK!

**Lisanna Strauss: **I'm sorry. Fanservice. ;)

**Mirajane Strauss: **Wait... Your dating Laxus?

**Lisanna Strauss: **Um, yes...

**Gray Fullbuster: **…

**Natsu Dragneel: **…

**Lucy Ashley: **Who the hell cares?! I'm gonna take over this Facebook Page!

**Zeref Death: **In your... _dreams_...

**Mirajane Strauss: **shuddap, you rude people! Everyone cares! The hot Strauss siblings are all hooked, now!

**Freed Justine: **Mirajane, calm down...

**Laxus Dreyar: **WHO SAID WE WERE HOOKED?!

**Makarov Dreyar: **I now pronounce you husband and wife.

**Laxus Dreyar: **This is so messed up.

**Lisanna Strauss: **OMG

**Jellal Fernandez: **It's that easy?! 0.0 Let's get married, Erza! On Facebook!

**Erza Scarlett: **NO.

**Zeref Death: **I wanna get married. ;(

**Mavis Vermillion: **I hope you aren't thinking of marrying me. :|

**Macao Conbolt: **:X This is too much.

**Natsu Dragion: **You can say that again.

**Macao Conbolt: **I don't want too.

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss **to **Lisanna Strauss: **Okay, Lisanna, I was the nitty-gritty details on your hook-up with Laxus!

**Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandez, **and **230 **others like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Lisanna Strauss: **Can't we talk about this in private?!

**Mirajane Strauss: **Sorry, fanservice must be upheld. ;D

**Lisanna Strauss: **Fine. I grabbed him a while ago and tried to talk about how rude he was on facebook. He told me.. uh... he told me...

**Mirajane Strauss: **SAY IT.

**Laxus Dreyar: **NOOOOOOOO!

**Lisanna Strauss: **uh, he told me he was jealous of Natsu being the only one I mention on Facebook and care about. I told him he was wrong, that I really cared about him... 0/0

**Natsu Dragneel: **OMFG, no way.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Shuddap, Natsu! Please, continue, Lisanna.

**Lisanna Strauss: **Then he asked me if I cared about him in... _that way..._

**Jellal Fernandez: **(is sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation) And then? What did you say?!

**Erza Scarlett: **Do I detect sarcasm?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Probably.

**Lisanna Strauss: **...Then I told him the truth...

**Mirajane Strauss: **WHICH IS...?

**Levy McGarden: **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!

**Lisanna Strauss: **Erm... I like him?

**Gajeel Redfox: **-chokes and dies.

**Laxus Dreyar: **OMFG, why did you have to SAY IT?!

**Levy McGarden: **Oh, suck it up, Gajeel.

**Zeref Death: **Mavis, will you marry me?

**Mavis Vermillion: **NO.

**Makarov Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, **and **1105981405986109324587109846 50198432059160918750 **others like this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **You need work, Zeref. You're way too straight-forward.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What's wrong with being straight-forward?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Because love confessions can seem way to direct, and when that happens, it frightens the girl. Hint, hint...

**Natsu Dragneel: **0_0 You don't mean...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Yes, I do.

**Zeref Death: **HOW COME IT WORKS FOR YOU?!

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

I have a couple of words that need to be said.

NaLu will be canon in the next chap of this fanfic. Most likely, anyway.

Jellal being ooc is what I was aiming for. Some people, seem to be completely different on the internet than in real life. This is what happened, and it's what I imagined Jellal's fb life to be like.

I'm not gonna use Text lingo, because I really can't understand it 1/2 of the time, and it's not really how I converse in facebook, so I don't know how to do it. :(

Please review! Also, check out my one-shot.. PLEASEEEEEEE I want more reviews on ittt~! And also, look at my Death Note fanfic, I wanna know if I should continue it or not...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hai. It's HARUXELIE. Katy-laugh is on vacation at a sleepover that lasts like 2 days. I get to upload the stinkin' document now. (Not that I have a problem with that... XD)**

**Anyway, RedWriter17 is the lucky 300th reviewer. PM Laugh or write your request in a review, please. I did not write anything beyond that divider below. HARUXELIE does NOT claim any credit from FTFB. Thank ILAUGHATYOUALL. :\ I'm being such a bore...**

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_9:00 am_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **I'm bored.

**Comments:**

**Gray Fullbuster: **Nobody cares. Why would they, anyway?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'm agreeing with Gray here. If you're really bored, it's your job to go and get a job.

**Gray Fullbuster **and **Juvia Lockser **like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **OMG. Did I really just say that?

**Erza Scarlett: **Yes. :/

**Bisca Connell: **So…. It's somebody's job to make sure they have a job? That works.

**Jellal Fernandez: **But wouldn't that mean that you have a job?

**Natsu Dragneel: **Nobody's helping me not be bored!

**Makarov Dreyar: **That's _your _job to figure that out.

**Levy McGarden **likes this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **And, therefore, you are entertained because you have a job.

**Cana Alberona: **This makes my head hurt.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Of course it does. We're dealing with Natsu, here.

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

* * *

**Levy McGarden: **"All the World's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."

**Erza Scarlett, Makarov Dreyar, **and **3 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **I'm guessing all the people who liked that actually knew who was talking when you quoted them.

**Levy McGarden: **Shame on you. I was quoting Shakespeare, obviously.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Erza Scarlett: **Yes. Shame to Jellal.

**Jellal Fernandez: **You forget. I am the sheltered child who grew up in a tower like Rapunzel. I have no idea who Shakespeare is.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Shakespeare died. ;(

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Levy McGarden: **…

**Natsu Dragneel: **Who _is _Shakespeare, anyway?

**Lucy Heartfilia: wiki/William_shakespeare**

**Natsu Dragneel: **0x0 How am I supposed to read all that?!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Learn how to read first.

**Natsu Dragneel: **I CAN READ!

**Happy Exceed: **You certainly have your caps lock stuck.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: Erza Scarlett **is awesome. Being hot is awesome. Therefore, **Erza Scarlett **is being H-O-T.

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: **I think this amounts to a 'OMG WTF' moment…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **No kidding.

**Gajeel Redfox: -_* OMG WTF**

**Jellal Fernandez: LOL**

**Gajeel Redfox: IDK WTF U R SAYIN**

**Jellal Fernandez: IDC M-FKR**

**Natsu Dragneel: **U2, guys?

**Lisanna Strauss: **…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What was that about?

**Erza Scarlett: **I… don't even want to know…

**Levy McGarden: **Me neither…

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **is now playing **Farmville.**

**(Natsu **gets on his Farmville, and is adjusting his character. Pink hair is not an option.)

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **OMG WTF My Farmville won't let me have pink hair!

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **It's because pink hair is unnatural. You aren't supposed to have it.

**Natsu Dragneel: **That's no help.

**Erza Scarlett: **Go google it or something.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Ignore Erza. When you want to know something unnecessary, ask it on Yahoo Answers or urbandictionary.

**Levy McGarden: **NO! Don't look it up on that atrocious website!

**Makarov Dreyar: **I look up stuff on UD every day…

**Laxus Dreyar: **I don't think your Farmville character has to look EXACTLY like you. Just get a wii and use it to make a character for yourself.

* * *

(**Natsu **goes to wii in gameroom (btw:I JUST made up that room. :3 I love fanfiction.), makes himself a mii, and begins to characterize it. There is no option for pink hair.)

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **to **Laxus Dreyar: **LAAAAXUUUUSSSSSSSSS!

**Comments:**

**Laxus Dreyar: **Hm?

**Natsu Dragneel: **I CAN'T HAVE PINK HAIR ON THE WII, YOU BASTARD!

**Laxus Dreyar: **What?! I thought you could have anything on the wii.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Me, too. I saw a picture, once, that had Jesus on it. If you can make a Jesus-mii, you can do anything.

**Erza Scarlett: **Oh, god.

**Lucy Ashley: **NAATSUUU!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Whaaaat?

**Natsu Dragion: **What?

**Lucy Ashley: **I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **0_0"

**Makarov Dreyar: **...is speechless….

**Natsu Dragneel: **SOOO? How do you get pink hair on the wii? Or Farmville? I don't care which!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Just shave your head and make yourself bald on the wii.

**Jellal Fernandez: **I think I'll do that when I make my mii.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What did you do when you made your Farmville?

**Jellal Fernandez: **I thought I was somebody else at the time so he looks like Zeref.

**Ultear Milkovich: **You changed it to look like me after you found out, right?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Yeah. My character had to undergo some surgery shortly after he decided he was a girl.

**Ultear Milkovich: ***x*

**Erza Scarlett: **Jellal…. Die… right now…

**Jellal Fernandez: **But if I died, I wouldn't be able to stalk you on Facebook anymore!

**Erza Scarlett: **You STALK me on Facebook?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **I was kidding.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **Damn right.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **I hate this guild.

**Nobody **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Lisanna Strauss: **0o0 Why?! I thought you enjoyed being in this guild!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Maybe you are his reas n for loving this guild. Then again, maybe he's dumping you, so he has no need to stay here anymore.

**Makarov Dreyar: **Then GTFO.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Or, he could just STFU.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **ZOMG… I don't even know what to say.

**Nobody: **does

* * *

**Nobody: **You all suck.

**Comments:**

**Zeref Death: **Me included?!

**Nobody: **YES

**Jellal Fernandez: **Erza…

**Nobody: **Yes?

**Jellal Fernandez: **I love you.

**Nobody: **…What does that have to do with anything?

**Jellal Fernandez: **You said that I suck. But I love you. That makes me sad.

**Nobody: **Dear god…please kill me now…

**Jellal Fernandez: **Don't die.

**Nobody: ***dies

* * *

**Nobody **has gone offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has gone offline.

* * *

**Levy McGarden: **What a tragic love story. They're both dead in the end.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Stupid, if ya ask me.

**Levy McGarden: **Be quiet. You're ruining the angst in the air.

**Lucy Heartfilia: ***cries

**Natsu Dragneel: **Don't CRY!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What if I wanna cry?

**Natsu Dragneel: **You don't get to.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I'm IN CHARGE of myself, you know!

**ILAUGHATYOUALL: **Awwwww, y'all are so cute!

**HARUXELIE: **HEY! Get out of the story, author!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Who the f is that?!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Beats me…

**Erza Scarlett: **Haven't we seen something like this before? With some other guy? Lelouch Vi Brittania or something?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You're still on fb? I thought you pretended to die.

**Erza Scarlett: **I did that to get Jellal off Facebook. Besides, technically, Nobody died. Erza Scarlett is still alive and kicking.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Why would you want to do that?

**Erza Scarlett: **Are you BLIND?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Sometimes I find myself wondering the same exact thing, Erza.

**Juvia Lockser: **Juvia thinks Natsu is very right. Why would Erza want Jellal off of Facebook? I thought she loved him!

**Erza Scarlett: **0/0

**Lucy Heartfilia: **She does. I'm not sure why she wanted Jellal off fb. Maybe it was because he was being annoying.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has come online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has gone offline.

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGG!

I'm trying to soften up Jellal's annoying-ness. Hopefully, I'll get some ideas from RedWriter17.

LucyAshleyfromFairyTail! Do not worry! NaLu will canon quickly here. I was hoping to draw it out a bit more... ya know... because I didn't want to let the story die after all the couples got together... No... There will be a blood-bath.. (JK. ;P)

Please Review! I read every single review! They make me haaappyas happpy!


	18. Chapter 18

HALO

This chapter contains spoilers for the most recent manga chapters. If you haven't read up, please do so before reading unless you want a headache and nausea and diarrhea and incessant nagging and later chapter releases and West Nile Virus and Pneumonia and shorter chapters and no more Fairy Tail and a dead Jellal and no NaLu and high fructose corn syrup in your orange juice and braces forever and Meningitis and a dorm that smells like baby diapers and a terrible credit score and all the bad things in life.

So, YEAH. I recommend reading up.

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_10:29 am_

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has come online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **;(

**Zeref Death **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: **What is this supposed to mean?

**Jellal Fernandez: **I'm upset, duh. That's what normal people do when they're sad, right? They cry.

**Natsu Dragneel: **I bet you're an expert on that.

**Erza Scarlett: **He is.

**Gray Fullbuter: **But so is Natsu. He cry right before you kick someone's ass.

**Jellal Fernandez **and **Erza Scarlett **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Not really…

**Zeref Death: **I cried… once…

**Ultear Milkovich: **…Idiots…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I cry, too.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Erza cried, once… for me.. :)

**Natsu Dragneel: **Yeah, Lucy, but you cry about girl-stuff and comrade stuff. Not just comrade stuff.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Ignored…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You didn't when that bitch from Sabertooth hurt me.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Wasn't that because he was practically frothing at the mouth in anger?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Ooh. Just thought of something. Maybe he was smitten by that bitch and that's why he didn't kill her.

**Minerva Sabertooth: **WHAT BITCH?!

**Natsu Dragneel: **S-SMITTEN?!

**Makarov Dreyar: **WTF ARE YOU DOING ON MY GUILD FACEBOOK PAGE?!

**Erza Scarlett: **DIE, ASSHOLE!

**Minerva Sabertooth: **You talking to me?!

**Sting Eucliffe: **Well, this is interesting.

**Rogue Cheney: **Yeah. Probably.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Hey, Rogue. How's it goin?

**Rogue Cheney: **Fine.

**Natsu Dragneel: **YOU! GET OUTA HERE! I'LL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES _AGAIN_!

**Sting Eucliffe: **I'm untouchable.

**Jellal Fernandez: **He's right. You can't touch him on FB.

**Natsu Dragneel: **I'll find him.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone offline.

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe **has gone offline.

* * *

**Rogue Cheney: **0o0

**Gajeel Redfox: **Eat your words, Jellal.

**Jellal Fernandez: **:X There. How's that? Doesn't it look like I'm eating my own mouth?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Or, I could just have Erza...

**Erza Scarlett: **Don't even think about it.

**Hibiki Reitusu Lates: **You need romance lessons, Jellal.

**Jellal Fernandez: **And I don't suppose you'd like to teach me?

**Hibiki Reitusu Lates: **…

**Natsu Dragneel: **Are you gay or something?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **You're one to talk. You like Gray in all those Yaoi fanfictions, right?

**Gray Fullbuster: **ZOMG

**Erza Scarlett: Jellal, **are you drunk?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Cana made me do it.

**Erza Scarlett: **+_+ Cana…

**Cana Alberona: **He wanted to. Get rid of his problems.

**Jellal Fernandez: **F* off. Did not.

**Laxus Dreyar: **He's drunk.

**Lisanna Strauss: **It certainly looks like it, doesn't it?

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has gone offline.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Why'd Erza leave? Do you think she's going over to Jellal's house? I don't see him in the guild hall.

**Jellal Fernandez: **She's probably come to take advantage of me.

**Lisanna Strauss: **0_0

**Sting Eucliffe: **I don't want to fight this Jellal when he's drunk.

**Cana Alberona: **Don't worry. When he's loopy, all he does is screw around on his FB.

**Baccus Beer: **He doesn't know where he's goin. You don't have to worry about it.

* * *

**Romeo Conbolt **has joined **Facebook**

**Natsu Dragneel, Macao Conbolt, **and **176 **others like this.

**Comments:**

**Wendy Marvell: **Romeo! You joined Facebook!

**Romeo Conbolt: **I know, right! It's awesome!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Never thought I'd see somebody so excited to join this hole.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Hey, Romeo! Welcome to FB! Jellal, Shut UP. Don't infest this kid's memory of his childhood.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **No.

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has gone offline.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has come online.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **Do you want me to assist with that idiot, Erza?

**Erza Scarlett: **He didn't resist that much, actually. I tied him up and I'm using his computer. He's currently demanding that I 'not look at all that porn he has', but I didn't find any in his web history or his photos. I _did _find a great many stalker photos of _me_.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **He's drunk, right?

**Erza Scarlett: **Yes. Very. I think I'm going to stay here a while and make sure he doesn't terrorize anyone. I'll keep him tied up on the couch. ^.^

**Mirajane Strauss: **That's… very suspicious, Erza.

**Erza Scarlett: **You doubt my sincerity?

**Laxus Dreyar: **I don't think it's possible for Mirajane to doubt anyone's sincerity.

**Lisanna Strauss: **What's that supposed to mean?!

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has come online.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **Welcome to fb, Romeo! BTW: Farmville sucks. Don't play it, because it won't let you have what color hair you want.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I made my Farmville girl look like me.

**Cana Alberona: **LOL, I forgot this comment strip was supposed to be for Romeo getting a Facebook.

**Rogue Cheney: **I'm presuming this Jellal is troublesome?

**Erza Scarlett: **Not really, just on Facebook.

**Rogue Cheney: **So, in real life he's normal?

**Erza Scarlett: **I…. wouldn't call him normal, no.

**Rogue Cheney: **Ah. I see.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley: **YOUR TIME IS UPP! DIE, NATSUUU!

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **I'm assuming you're talking to the other Natsu?

**Lucy Ashley: **Yeah. Do you know where he is?!

**Natsu Dragion: **What do I need to do again?

**Lucy Ashley: **HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REMEMBER?! JUST GET OVER HERE!

**Natsu Dragion: **Um, okay.

**Lucy Ashley **likes this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **..That was weird..

**Romeo Conbolt: **Uh, yeah….

**Lisanna Strauss: **You are so cute, Romeo!

**Romeo Conbolt **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **IKR? He's adorable!

**Elfman Strauss: **Naw, he's manly!

**Mirajane Strauss: **That's right! Romeo is a manly cutie.

**Natsu Dragneel: **You can be manly AND cute?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Yeah. You're actually pretty good at it.

**Loki Lion: **:X Lucy!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What?!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Awkward…

**Loki Lion: **I thought you loved me!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **… 0)(0 What would make you say that?!

**Loki Lion: **You protected me from the Spirit King, and I thank you for that.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What about all of your girlfriends?!

* * *

**Loki Lion **has gone offline.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **Ahahahah! Take _that, _Loki! Rejection!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You aren't much better, Natsu.

**Loki Lion **likes this.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, FOLKS!

Hey, drop a review if you liked this. Even if you didn't like it, please give me your opinion. Even if there's like a bajillion reviews already, I read EVERY SINGLE review, and I also click on EVERY SINGLE subscription or favorite notification in my inbox.

I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	19. Chapter 19

I'm going to end this fic pretty quickly here. Sorry. (Cries. A whole freakin lot.) I will make more stories like this, however! I have a whole bunch of them planned out in my head. Soon, I hope to have a craload of them all written so I can publish them on fanfiction. I'll also have the summaries and names of the fics that I'll be publishing, along with a poll to see wich one I should publish first.

I know, I know, I adore this fic also.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_10:45 Anti-Meridian, same day_

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **I'm in need of some assistance.

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **What with?

**Hibiki Lates: **Yes, what do you need help with?\

**Gajeel Redfox: **She probably just needs someone to kick some ass for her. Do ya want me to kick some ass for you, Erza?

**Levy McGarden: **Watch your mouth. :|

**Erza Scarlett: **How about you all come over?

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **is with **Erza Scarlett **and **4 others **at **Jellal Fernandez's House.**

**Erza Scarlett **and **Makarov Dreyar **like this.

**Comments:**

**Gajeel Redfox: **And it ain't pretty over here either.

**Laxus Dreyar: **Since when did you like pretty things?

**Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlett, **and **11 **others like this.

**Lisanna Strauss: **What exactly are you guys doing there at his house? Drawing on his face?

**Erza Scarlett: **Mind reader.

**Laxus Dreyar: **That's plain cruel.

**Sting Eucliffe: **What, your face?

**Charla Exceed: **You people are acting like children.

**Sting Eucliffe: **Yes ma'am.

**Happy Exceed: **That's too bad, Sting. You made Charla not like you.

**Charla Exceed: **And Charla doesn't like you either, Happy.

**Pantherlilly 'Lilly' Exceed: **lol

**Lucy Heartfilia: **If you want to know the truth then come on over here. I don't think any of us are willing to stupidly post it on Facebook.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Wow, it must be extremely dumb or something like that.

**Natsu Dragneel: **It's probably dumb, if it has to do with Jellal.

**Gray Fullbuster: **True...

**Mirajane Strauss: **Wow, they're actually agreeing about something.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Doesn't mean we'll always agree. In fact, every time I hear him say something I get irritated and fired up!

**Erza Scarlett: **I see...

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS THAT WHENEVER I HEAR HIM SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT SOMEONE I FEEL MAD AT HIM. BUT NOT FOR LONG, BECAUSE HE'S MY BEST BUDDIE IN THE WORLD!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Retard.

**Sting Eucliffe **and **Erza Scarlett **like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **...

* * *

**Romeo Conbolt **to **Wendy Marvell: **Do you wanna come over and play?

**Comments:**

**Mirajane Strauss: **3 How cute.

**Macao Conbolt: **(Appalled) _This _is what young romance has come to?

**Wendy Marvell: **Sure, Romeo! Can I come now?

**Lisanna Strauss: **The adults are making this sound so wrong...

**Juvia Lockser: **I think it's nice that two children wish to play together. Gray, do you want to come over and play?

**Gray Fullbuster: **But we're not little children! Just come over to the guild, we can play checkers or whatever you want there!

**Erza Scarlett: **…

**Happy Exceed: **:3

**Charla Exceed: **:/

**Macao Conbolt: **:|

**Juvia Lockser: **:(

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has gone offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has come online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **BoiBA;OIGGGGGN;LNlaknvboooo2i09hrlagkdbgnvo ak

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Um, emergency?!

**Natsu Dragneel: **What!

**Jellal Fernandez: **I DID NOT ALLOW YOU INTRUDERS TO COME IN. BEGONE.

**Laxus Dreyar: **And... He's nuts...

**Gray Fullbuster: **What do you expect? He's DRUNK.

**Happy Exceed: **Well, we all knew this would happen someday.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I think something's wrong.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You aren't Natsu.

**Mirajane Strauss: **?

**Natsu Dragneel: **?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Natsu is nowhere near his computer right now.

**Levy McGarden: **What do you mean?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I've got it! Your accounts are all being controlled by some hacker!

**Natsu Dragneel: **How'd you find out?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You're some fan or something! Agh! I've been fooled!

* * *

Next chap will be in a different format! The end of Fairy Tail's Facebook is coming! (OH NOOOO!)

Anyway, make sure to check my profile out to look at updates for my next stories. I really don't want to end this but I have to.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so I had forgotten about updating, and then I got this email saying: "New Review for Fairy Tail Facebook" and I was like: OMYFCKINGGODIFORGOT

Anyway, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy. Also, go ahead and look at the author's note for Middle School Hell (The latest chapter) I THINK it has some important info on there regarding this petition about Fanfiction rules I want you guys to sign for meh. I also have some important info about my updating schedule at the end of this chap. Sorry it's short! Oh, btw; To the peeps who think I need variety. You know who you are... I agreeee. However, I just couldn't help myself this time.

* * *

A'fore note: This chapter takes place a month after Lucy discovers that some people on her fb page aren't who they seem to be... Therefore, I don't have to worry about people who aren't on or off, as they are all obviously on. I mean, it's not like Erza kept Jellal tied up for eternity, right? . (Nudges Erza.) _RIGHT?!_

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_9:00 AM_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **I AM A DRAG QUEEENNN!

**Gray Fullbuster, Makarov Dreyar, **and **45 **others like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Gray Fullbuster: **Bursts out laughing... WTF, Natsu? You finally realized your true self?

**Erza Scarlett **likes this.

**Happy Exceed: **NO NAATSUUU! DON'T DO IT!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Erm... Does **Natsu **have a virus or something?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Probably. He always forgot to get a virus protection program... And other than that, I think that his account has been hacked.

**Mirajane Strauss: **:O

**Lisanna Strauss: **_:O_

**Gajeel Redfox: **OMFG So funny! Goddamm that's great. You have fun draggin Natsu.

**Erza Scarlett: **You know I highly doubt that he's actually a drag queen.

**Gray Fullbuster: **BUT THIS IS HARD EVIDENCE!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Gray...

**Gray Fullbuster: **Yes...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Did you hack Natsu's account?

**Gray Fullbuster: **(:O

**Wendy Marvell: **What's a drag queen?

**Makarov Dreyar: **Okay, discussion over! There are children here!

**Romeo Conbolt: **No! I wanna hear what a drag queen is!

**Cana Alberona: **Yeah... You can't hide it from them foreverrr!

**Jellal Fernandez: Cana **is probably drunk. Pay her no mind.

**Cana Alberona: **Who's talkin

**Jellal Fernandez: **Um, me...

**Erza Scarlett: **(faceplant)

**Gray Fullbuster: **SMACK

**Mirajane Strauss: **What was that?

**Gray Fullbuster: **The sound of Jellal's face getting to know Erza's hand a little better.

**Wendy Marvell: **:o

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **is now in a relationship.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Zeref Death: **This is familiar...

**Jellal Fernandez: **No kidding... Wait, you're Zeref?! I thought we got rid of you!

**Zeref Death: **I have my.. techniques...

**Mirajane Strauss: **omygodno! Ididnotforseethis! Wtfiswithyounatsu!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **This is definite proof that Natsu's account has been hacked. He doesn't even know what a relationship _is._

**Jellal Fernandez: **1) Zeref, that's reallllllly creepy... 2) That's not very nice Lucy. He probably knows... I think..

**Erza Scarlett: **Calm down Mirajane! Jellal, I want you to come with me to investigate this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Surrre..

**Lucy Ashley: **WHERE THE FUCK IS NATUUU! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS! FIND HIM! HE IS _SUCH _AND IDIOT! OH, AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, DIE!

**Jellal Fernandez: **:/ That's disturbing.

**Natsu Dragion: **No kidding.. She's gonna kill me!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I recommend that you seek refuge somewhere far away.

**Natsu Dragion: **I think I'll take that advice.

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGG!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I am not going to be updating this story until February, because of certain reasons. I have tons of stuff to do this January, and I won't have time. Instead, I'll be catching up on writing the chapters for all my fanfics, and hopefully finish Natsu's Predicament and start on the next one I'll be writing. I'm going to wait for 2 more weeks, and then release the results for the poll on my profile. That means on the day after Christmas it'll come out. Mark your calendars!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: I always smile, thank you so much for your review. It reminded me that I probably should update and stop being the child that I am inside. YOU DESERVE COOKIES!


	21. Chapter 21

Heeeey, guyss! I just read the latest FT chapter and I was like: OMFG... OMFG OMFG OMFGOMFGOMFG/ You know what I mean?

Anyway, here's the next chap!

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia crept toward the wooden door that, when opened, led into Natsu's house. What was she doing there? Well, according to Natsu, if he was there, she was probably trying to get into his house to clean. According to Happy, she was stalking them because she was in love with Natsu. However, Lucy's real reason for coming there was completely different. She had some things to sort out.

Getting into his house wasn't the problem, the problem was finding Natsu in the house. It was surprisingly difficult, as Lucy soon realized, to find someone in a big pile of crap. She was sure that if she asked them what it all was, they'd probably say something along the lines of 'It's _furniture_, duh, Lucy!' and she'd snap. She'd make Natsu give her a piggy-back ride again. (Seriously, folks. He actually had to give her a piggy-back ride. Like, this is legit. I saw it in OVA 4.)

After getting through the door, she almost fainted at the sight of the big pile of crap that had been waiting for her there. She sighed, navigating her way through the shit to find Natsu's computer. She reached it on the other side of the room, among other technological devices such as a Wii, and a Gameboy. (Disclaimer: I own none of these items. Well, okay. I own a Wii, but I don't, like, own the company. Wish I did.)

She pressed the 'on' button and waited for it to boot up. Strangely enough, it took a while. Natsu's computer was from the stone age. When it finally did boot, she typed in a password, which was rejected.

She let it sink in for a bit.

"But I was so sure.." she said, feeling dejected. She tried something else. Nope.

She tried wracking her brains for anything Natsu would use as his computer password... Something about fish? Lisanna? Happy? I-will-find-Igneel? Natsu-is-awesome? None of these worked.

She slumped in the desk chair, looking upwards. The ceiling was high, but she could see the top of it clearly. She could see the glow-in-the-dark stickers littered around, and sighed when she did. Happy and Natsu, weirdo extraordinaires. The people who broke into her house and attempted to sleep in her bed, _without _permission. They must like her a lot... Her eyes lit up. Perhaps...

Five minutes later Lucy was into Natsu's computer, and typing the Facebook link into the url box and pressed 'enter.' The Facebook login page appeared, asking, 'Not Natsu Dragneel?'

She cursed, clicking on the hyperlinked message and then typing in her email and password.

_Enter._

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_9:51 AM_

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Sooo... _Guess _where I am right now?

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

* * *

**Comments:**

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **WHERE? And why does **Natsu **like your status?

**Mirajane Strauss: **Perhaps he likes where she is...

**Zeref Death: **…

**Makarov Dreyar: **DON'T even _think _about it! Go offline **Zeref**!

**Happy Exceed: **Aye! Offline, now, Zeref!

**Makarov Dreyar **likes this.

**Lisanna Strauss: **Is Mirajane fangirling?!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Guys, I have no idea why Natsu liked my status... I was hoping more of you were going to ask _where..._

**Jellal Fernandez: **_ **Erza **asked...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **So you have no need to?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **…

**Gray Fullbuster: **Then where exactly are you?

**Natsu Dragneel: **I wanna know too!

**Charla Exceed: **Stop acting like a kid Natsu. Grow up and talk like a man.

**Wendy Marvell: Charla**_!_

**Happy Exceed: **That's no good Charla! Be nicer!

**Charla Exceed: **No. .

**Natsu Dragneel: **/3

**Zeref Death: **Poor you. Being heartbroken isn't fun. But aren't you in a relationship? Go to your girlfriend's house or something.

**Mavis Vermillion: **Since when did Zeref give relationship advice?

**Zeref Death: **Forever.

**Mirajane Strauss: **But that's MY job! If you could kindly return it, please!

**Freed Justine: ***facepalm

**Mirajane Strauss: **I was making a joke, Freed.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **By the way, I'm NOT at Natsu's house.

**Levy McGarden: **O/_/O

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTF...

* * *

**Jellal could really use some help fertilizing their crops on Farmville!**

_Jellal noticed their crops were looking a bit on the puny side because they haven't been fertilized yet..._

* * *

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: **You play that game?!

**Lucy Heartfilia, Makarov Dreyar, **and **22 others **like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Damn. You found me out...

**Zeref Death: **:O

**Natsu Dragneel: **Well ya know what?! I'M NOT HELPING YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I don't play Farmville, so I can't help you.

**Sting Eucliffe: **Aw.. Your's are 'looking a bit on the puny side?' Poor you. I just get Rogue to fertilize mine.

**Jellal Fernandez: **That's what _she _said. JK!

**Erza Scarlett: **You better be kidding...

**Zeref Death: ** Of course he's kidding. He said it himself: JK

**Lucy Heartfilia: **:/

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! Chapters will come out every week from now on! Thank you for waiting, and now I have a schedule! (Does a victory dance...) Chapters will be out every Friday! Why is this one NOT out on Friday? BECAUSE I WAS LAZY.

ALSOOOO! If this story makes you laugh, and you really like it, (or you really like ME(wink) I would appreciate it if you went and voted for me in this competition. The link to the author who is running it is right here: u/3200324/OoComputerFreakoO OoComputerFreakoO is an awesome person who made this 'Best FT fic of 2012' competition. It should give you the info you need if you read their story on there. PLEASSSE... I really would like to make it at least into the next round, and I KNOW how many hits and visitors I get, so I should have enough of those people who read the stories, watching and waiting without reviewing( :3 I JUST thought of something: STORY STALKERSSS) ... So please take 4 seconds out of your busy day to make mine! (Oh, and I MIGHT update more... :))


	22. Chapter 22

Sooo... I felt really nice all of a sudden, and decided to update...

Remember to vote for me, dammit! Go to OoComputerFreakoO's profile, then go down to their stories and find the one where you can vote for the best Fairy Tail fanfic of 2012. I appreciate all the work they have put into this. It makes me want to update more. -

Without further ado, here's the next chapter! Please excuse any profanities, as I was feeling very depressed and started swearing at some point while I was writing this...

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_9:57 A.M._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **I like Lucy's bed. Happy likes fish. Lucy likes… her bed.

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

* * *

**Comments:**

* * *

**Lisanna Strauss: **Okay, why exactly do you like Lucy's bed?

**Rogue Cheney, Levy McGarden, **and **23 **others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **It's soft. Nuff said.

**Happy Exceed **likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **0_0 Wha….

**Hibiki Lates: **THE HELL IS THIS?!

**Happy Exceed **likes this.

**Levy McGarden: **So.. Natsu.. How do you know what Lucy's bed feels like?

**Natsu Dragneel: **Happy and I have sleepovers at her house sometimes.

**Happy Exceed: **But they locked me out the last time… ;(

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HAPPY?!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Cool it, **Natsu. **It's obvious he's lying.

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Charla Exceed: **I expected better from you Happy.

**Wendy Marvell: **Eto… (In case you readers are wondering, this means 'Um…')

**Erza Scarlett: **Natsu. Where are you?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Don't you dare Erza! You violate my privacy in my house too!

**Gray Fullbuster: **That fire-ass bastard…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You either Gray. All of you guys keep coming into my house WITHOUT permission!

**Happy Exceed: **Natsu needs someone to light a fire under his butt. .

**Jellal Fernandez: **Eeew.

**Erza Scarlett: ***rolls eyes*

**Makarov Dreyar: **…

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe **shared this link:

_Do you have bad breath? Are you a dragon slayer? Does your bad breath cause the ladies to run away in fear? If so, you need to call this number: ***-456-3456 to fix your bad breath. Smell great! Don't scare away potential mates!_

* * *

**Comments:**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **Oh. My. Fucking. God.

**Rogue Cheney **and **Gajeel Redfox **like this.

**Wendy Marvell: **And they're assuming all dragon slayers are boys?!

**Erza Scarlett: **Sting is an idiot.

**Gajeel Redfox: **THE FUCK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

**Rogue Cheney: ***facepalm*

**Jellal Fernandez: **I didn't know dragon slayers have bad breath…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Here's some clarification: Dragon slayers have bad breath just like everyone else. Their eating habits are what scare the girls.

**Natsu Dragneel: **And on top of that we have motion sickness. Oh, God, no…. DON'T THINK ABOUT TRAINS… NOOOOOOOO

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone offline.

* * *

**Rogue Cheney: **…

**Sting Eucliffe: **Goddamn viruses…

**Gajeel Redfox **likes this.

**Gajeel Redfox: **So this shit about dragon slayers is all because of a virus? WAIT… HOW DID IT GET ON YOUR FACEBOOK?!

**Sting Eucliffe: **You gonna kill me with caps? Naw, I don't have any idea.

**Hibiki Lates: **Could I take a look at your computer?

**Lucy Heartfilia: Hibiki's **really good with computers **Sting. **Let him try.

**Sting Eucliffe: **THE PRETTY BOY WILL NOT COME NEAR ME!

**Lucy Ashley: **YOU DAMNED BASTARDS! QUIT USING ALL CAPS! THAT'S _MY _WAY OF YELLING AT PEOPLE! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA

**Zeref Death: **She sounds like a Cutie…

**Lucy Heartfilia: **0_0 Ummm…

**Lucy Heartfilia **has gone offline.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! I went and looked at my stats, and was like: WHOAAAAAAHHHHH when I saw the number. Yesh. I know how many of you are out there... You know what you have to do now.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reading, and I would appreciate any feedback you might give. Also, please vote for me in oOComputerFreakOo's competition for the Best Fairy Tail Fanfiction of 2012!

* * *

Lucy sighed, staring at the glowing screen of her laptop. She was laying on her bed at her house, staring at the Facebook login page.

Last chapter, she had logged out of Facebook with no warning. Cana and Mirajane were probably surprised at her. Usually she was the one who was having conversations a lot online.  
She opened up a new tab and typed 'google' into the url box. It automatically brought her to the search site. She drummed her fingers on the side of the keyboard, wondering what she should look up. Suddenly, she had an idea.

She typed in 'fanfiction fairy tail.'

Lucy had heard about this stuff before. Maybe some of it was good...

She examined the contents of the search page...

Making this face (0_0) she closed the tab quickly and returned to Facebook, logging in. She breathed in and out slowly.

Poor Lucy. A heated NaLu fic was NOT what she was looking for...

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_10:01 A.M._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **has come online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **So... Is this what Fairy Tail has come to? Playing on Facebook and arguing! Aren't we better than this?! We should actually go to the guild and go on missions and stuff!  
**Makarov Dreyar **and **Erza Scarlett **like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Gray Fullbuster: **I may be inclined to move my butt off my chair, but you aren't a member of Fairy Tail... Why should we listen to you?

**Jellal Fernandez: **… Damn

**Erza Scarlett: **It doesn't matter if he's not a member. We all really should be at the guild...  
**Makarov Dreyar **likes this.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Well I'm at the guild hall right now. It's not like everyone here spends all their time on Facebook.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I guess it's so fast-paced that we want to stay on.

**Natsu Dragneel: **It's not like it matters anyway! I STILL GO ON JOBS! UNLIKE THE REST OF YOU IDIOTS!

**Gildharts Clive: **Shaddup.

**Natsu Dragneel: **0_0 NEVER.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Just shut up and listen to **Gildharts**. He, unlike you, the fire-brained bastard, is both experienced and powerful. IOW: He's gonna kill you if you don't listen.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What was that, Ice Princess?

**Gray Fullbuster: **It's too tempting... You got your panties in a wringer Hot Stuff?

**Natsu Dragneel: **HEY! I bet the reason you can't use your brain is because it's FROZEN!

**Lucy Heartfilia: ***facepalm*

**Freed Justine: **To think that online social networks have been reduced to Natsu and Gray whining at each other...

**Jellal Fernandez: **Good point.

**Natsu Dragneel: **I'm heading over to Fairy Tail. Internet's better over there.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Yeah, your wifi sucks **Natsu.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **I know that...

* * *

**Cana Alberona: **Damn... I'm so booored.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Gildharts Clive: **Do you wanna go get a drink with me?~

**Cana Alberona: **Uh, no thanks. I was thinking about getting someone to go on a job with me.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I can go on something with you Cana. Natsu decided he didn't want to do anything today... What a weirdo...

**Levy McGarden: **Has **Natsu **ever NOT been a weirdo?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O.O Good point.

**Natsu Dragneel: **HEY!

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe: **Would it be find if me and Rogue came to visit you idiots at Fairy Tail? We want a rematch with Natsu.

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Rogue Cheney: **Count me out. You're the dingbat who wants a rematch. I'm fine as it is.

**Natsu Dragneel:**0_0 Sucker...

**Happy Exceed: **That's not nice Natsu.

**Zeref Death: **I want a rematch too...

**Natsu Dragneel: **Oh, God no. You ruined my scarf last time!

**Zeref Death: **;3 And I'll do it again.

**Jellal Fernandez: **..And I was having a perfectly fine morning..

**Natsu Dragneel: .**o. YOU SUCK ZEREF.

**Author-sama: **LOOK! I MADE A POEM!

_To Lisanna, with love_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Natsu's for Lucy_

_Not for you_

_-The NaLu fanbase 'Keep calm and ship NaLu (Maybe nobody will get hurt...)'_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! Again, go vote for me! (I update more... Of course, I'd update anyway, but whatevs...)

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: My 500th reviewer is **TroveSiwe**! You get a prize! Please PM me with your requests, and I will give you your limits... :)


	24. Chapter 24

_If you already read this chapter, skip to the end, I added an a/n that you NEED to read._

* * *

_Recap from last chapter: _**Lucy Heartfilia **logged back on, and everything seemed normal. People were yelling at each other, trying to get somebody to go to the guild, making fun of Zeref, (...and the opposite...) teasing Natsu and being idiots. And that's when **Author-sama **decided to stick their fat (aHEM) nose into other people's business.

_Facebook Secret Page: Fairy Tail_

_9:12 A.M._

* * *

**Author-sama: **LOOK! I MADE A POEM!

_To Lisanna, with love_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_Natsu's for Lucy_

_Not for you_

**Mirajane Strauss **and **132,000,003 **others like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAT?!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **0.0 Who is **Author-sama**?

**Mirajane Strauss: **It doesn't matter who they are. They've got the right ideas. :3

**Erza Scarlett: **O_O Ms. Author is very blunt.

**Gray Fullbuster: **OoO WHOOOOOAAAHHHHHHHHHH...

**Jellal Fernandez: **Lucy's going to murder someone isn't she...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Maybe...

**Lisanna Strauss: ***-* What the crap is this?

**Gajeel Redfox: **More like what the fuck... :/

**Makarov Dreyar: **Durrr... I wonder if anything will happen after this.

**Juvia Lockser: ***VICTORY*

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster **has gone offline.

* * *

**Juvia Lockser **has gone offline.

* * *

**Laxus Dreyar: **:| Why is this such a big deal?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **It's... kinda obvious. Oi, Master. Can you delete posts?

**Makarov Dreyar: **No...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WHY?!

**Makarov Dreyar: **Because I'm not the admin.

**Mirajane Strauss: **:O

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WHO IS?!

**Author-sama: **Me~

**Author-sama: **Consider me a Facebook dragon slayer. (A/N: Ahahahhahhahha,... I'm totally trolling you people. Author-sama's appearance in the next chapter depends on if you guys like this type of stuff. I just had this idea, and wanted to see how if flew. Of course, more, even better stuff is gonna happen. This is just funny shit. :/)

**Natsu Dragneel: **You're a dragon slayer?! 8|

**Author-sama: **No, not really.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Okay, that's good. I was worried there for a second.

**Gajeel Redfox: **This world is too confusing. I'm going to bed.

**Levy McGarden: **So right...

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **to **Author-sama: **Where do you live?

**Comments:**

**Zeref Death: **0_0 OMFG You're gonna go kill her aren't you?

**Lucy Ashley: **I APPROVE WHOLE-HEARTEDLY! GO KICK HER ASS, THEN, WHILE YOU'RE GONE, I'LL KICK FAIRY TAIL'S ASS! _THEN _I'LL KICK YOUR ASS! SUCKERRRRRSSSSS!

* * *

THANKS FOR REAAAAADINGGGGGGG!

Kay, so this is a stupidly short chapter, but Imma update on Sunday, so don't worry. I'm also extremely tired right now. Becuz I had to go back to friggin Japan again. Yes. I have to go back. No, I don't have to do HS again. :3 I get to have fun for a year. (muwahahahahaha) I might get manga magazine subscriptions and give spoilers. o_o ahaghahgahghahgh or not...

* * *

EDIT: Sorry I didn't update. The next one is coming soon. However, I wanted to answer a couple of questions.

Reporter: WHO WROTE THE POEM, AND DID YOU GET IT FROM SOMEWHERE?

Laugh: I actually wrote it myself. I was thinking about writing poetry (Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail knows what I'm talking about...) and I thought I'd make a parody for 'Roses are Red.' Then I realized that I could totally ship anyone I wanted with that rhyme, as well as bash any pairing I wanted. (Laughs) So... I chose Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna.

Reporter: Are you anti-NaLi?

Laugh: Er, you could say that. I'm confident that it isn't canon. The darn anime director begged Mashima-sensei to bring her back. I have no problem with Lisanna being back. I do have a problem with the anime director using it as an opportunity to insert NaLi into the story. I do have a little voice in the back of my head cheering for Laxus and Lisanna though. Not sure why. (Stares really hard at Mirajane S and Erza S)

Reporter: Why is Lucy Ashley so dumb in this chapter?

Laugh: That will be explained. All you need to know is that there are hackers. DAAAAAAAAAAAMNNNN HACKEERRRRRZZZZZZZZ

Reporter: (Laughs) Ah... Right... Back to the questions... Does Author-sama eat Facebook posts, as she is a Facebook Dragon Slayer?

Laugh: I'm not sure. You could ask her that yourself. I don't have her number.

Reporter: Author-sama is a girl?

Laugh: DUH! Who else would interfere with anime Facebook fics?

Reporter: Okay... When will the next update be?

Laugh: 0_0 Oh, god... Damn you... Do I have to answer?

Reporter: Yes. It's right here in the contract. (Shows Laugh the contract)

Laugh: DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMNNNN! (Runs away screaming)

* * *

Ahahhahahha... I'm just joking. Next update will be in the next couple of hours. _


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay, so at the end of the chapter, I have the answers to some questions. Also, if you want me to send you a document with a new preview for a new story that I'm gonna be co-authoring, _**_Hiroki, _**_then pm me or request it in a review. If I get enough requests, I'll post it with the next chapter._

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_3:00 P.M._

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar: **So... Everyone went to the guild to avoid Lucy's wrath... Good job **Lucy!**

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Thank you, Master! :)

**Mirajane Strauss: **That was genius of you Master. :D I would have never have thought of it.  
**Makarov Dreyar **likes this.

**Zeref Death: **When do I get to join?

**Makarov Dreyar: **NEVER.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **lol

**Jellal Fernandez: **Well that's good.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **Damnation.

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **What has been damned by Erza?

**Gajeel Redfox: **You. Just. Got. Mind. Fucked.

**Levy McGarden: **Shut up Gajeel.

**Mirajane Strauss: **No, totally not shut up. Levy, you need to start praising him for being cool like Natsu and becoming a Metal Shadow Dragon Slayer!

**Levy McGarden: **_ What?

**Mirajane Strauss: **Then he'll start getting all protective, banging on things and screaming how you love Natsu more than him.

**Jellal Fernandez: **SOMEONE STOP HER. NOW.

**Happy Exceed: **Turn off the caps Jellal.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Yes ma'am.

**Happy Exceed: **_What did you just say?! _0_0

**Mirajane Strauss: **And THEN Levy will declare her undying love to Gajeel, and they'll make out or something.

**Levy McGarden: **OR SOMETHING?!

**Mirajane Strauss: ***wink*

**Erza Scarlett: **Please keep your daydreams to yourself Mirajane.

**Erza Scarlett: **DAMNATION.

**Jellal Fernandez: **#_#

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I am SOOOO sick... ugh...

**Comments:**

**Natsu Dragneel: **Nooooo! We were supposed to go on a mission together today!

**Wendy Marvell: **I can come help, if you'd like.

**Natsu Dragneel: **YESSSS COME WENDY! COME FIX LUCY!

**Mirajane Strauss: **You know, it kinda sounds like Natsu is with Lucy right now... o_-

**Happy Exceed: **He is. We're at the guild.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Really? -_- Somehow, this is hard to believe.

**Elfman Strauss: **Mira's probably in the pool or at a photo op. She wouldn't know.

**Zeref Death: O**oooohohooooo...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O_o

**Erza Scarlett: **Why are you sick Lucy?!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **My head hurts. My stomach hurts. I just puked my guts out. I have no idea.

**Zeref Death: **:O You are sick...

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster has come online.**

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **Crap. I wanted to come with you guys and make sure that fire-eating idiot didn't destroy everything.

**Jellal Fernandez: **:[ Well, it looks like all those plans are ruined. That is, of course, if Lucy isn't lying.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN LYING?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **^_^ If you're sick, then why is Natsu at your house?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Bust-eeddd... (smirk)

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Shuddap Gray.

* * *

THANKS FOR READIINNNNNNGGG!

Reporter: What is the prize for the 600th reviewer?

Laugh: Something doubley as good as the 500th reviewer, because they never showed up and asked for the award. I'm going to send them a preview of **Fairy Tail High** (which I'm going to rename at some point. Probably something like 'My Friends Are All Either Yankees Or Gangsters')

Happy reviewing! (Smirk)


	26. Chapter 26

HEY GUYSSSSS! Sorry this chapter took so long. I lost Word, so I had to retype my Hiroki preview. It still probably isn't very satisfying for some people, but whateva...

Anyway, here's the next chapter of FTFB!

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_3:09 P.M._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I think that a hacker is on the loose! :O

* * *

**Comments:**

**Mirajane Strauss: **Why would you think that?!

**Erza Scarlett: **If that is true, then _who is it_?

**Makarov Dreyar: **:| Who knows?

**Zeref Death: **Nobody, really. Maybe it's me. I dunno...

**Natsu Dragneel: **HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK?

**Jellal Fernandez: **0_0

**Levy McGarden: **If there is a hacker, then they must know tons about each of us. They've gotten personal information pretty much down.

**Gray Fullbuster: **What do you mean by that?!

**Gajeel Redfox: **Gray you're an idiot.

**Zeref Death: **They aren't me, then. Only I know certain things about myself... and Natsu.

**Loki Lion: **OMG... Creeeeepyyyyy

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHY ARE YOU EVEN QUESTIONING YOURSELF?!

**Happy Exceed: **Caps lock, Natsu.

* * *

**Lucy Ashley: **YOU WILL ALL DIE SOMEDAY, I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOUUUUUUU!

* * *

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Okay something's wrong here.

**Jellal Fernandez: **_Why _on _earth _would you think _that_?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **?

**Jellal Fernandez: **{_} MUWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHHA

**Natsu Dragneel: **RUN FOR COVVERRRRR! CRAZY JELLAL'S BACK!GGG!

* * *

Below here is the preview for my newest story that I'm co-authoring (It hasn't been published yet. We're still working on it.) If you have any really big plot questions, then go ask Monogatari no Sakka, because she probably has answers. Trust me, she's hysterical.

* * *

Title: Hiroki

Summary: Hiroki is a word that describes something black, dead, an ugly, something that has either lost all will to live, or has had it's life stolen from it. Black Dead. Burnt. Dry. Lost. Hiroki was the name of... a kid.

Chapter 1 Preview: The Beginning of the End

Fairy Tail is a place where magic-users of all kinds come together to go out on missions and destroy everything. The mages of Fairy Tail were all united by two things. Firat, their guild marks, and second, their loyalty to their friends. They all had so much loyalty, in fact, that when a member's birthday was coming up, if someone missed it, they were dead. That's loyalty for ya.

Makarov Dreyar loved this guild, and all his brat in it. As derogatory as that sounds, it was an honor for Master to call you a brat. They all _begged _him to. Well, that's the story he supports an claims is true. A certain pink-haired dragon slayer would declare otherwise, but hey, who's the more credible source?

The Master of Fairy Tail strode into the guild hall one morning, transforming into a gigantic black demon-like monster. A few newbies screamed, while Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster completely ignored him and continued insulting each other. Makarov slammed his fist on them, squishing them and ending their fight. He sighed, sinking back to his normal size and walking right by an obviously new mag.

He froze. The new guild member was only a child, with ratty black hair and startling black eyes with a fire in them. Mirajane had her hand on his shoulder, and she was beaming at Master.

"Master, this is the newest member of Fairy Tail. He was about to choose what color his guild mark was going to be when you showed up. I just had to show him to you! Isn't he adorable?! I have to go find Lucy and show her," said Mira, sparkles appearing on her face. Makarov swore he saw the kid roll his eyes.

* * *

I know I cut it off at an awkward point, but I had to. What do you think? Remember, the lucky 600th reviewer will get a longer preview of my story that will come out this summer, **My Friends Are All Yankees. **Happy reviewing! (smirk...) Oh, btw: I'm listening to 'Life is Beautiful' by Sixx am right now... Awesome song...

EDIT: THANKSOMUCH **Azuky The Knight!** I didn't notice my typo. I actually meant to say 600th. Thanks again!


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for all the reviews and support!

I'd like to congratulate **fairytaillover4ever, **as she is the lucky 600th reviewer!

The **700th **reviewer is gonna get something AWESOME, but it's a secret until I PM them with their surprise. ^_^

* * *

_3:20 P.M._

* * *

Natsu Dragneel definitely wasn't used to this. He was hanging, upside-down, like a meat sack from the ceiling in some... _basement..._

He sniffed the air, finding a hint of deer meat, pork, and maybe preserved peaches. Mmmmm... Natsu felt like slapping himself, but that wasn't really possible. He needed to focus on getting out of here and beating the shit out of whoever did this to him, not food. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Damn," he muttered, discovering that he was gagged.

What to do now?!

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_3:21 P.M._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **HEY GUYSSSSS!

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **_ What?  
**Gray Fullbuster **and **Juvia Lockser **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What do you mean?!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **… You're not acting right...

**Natsu Dragneel: **Oh! That's right! I hate you!

**Mirajane Strauss: **:O That wasn't the plan Natsu!

**Gray Fullbuster: **0_0

**Lucy Heartfilia: ***_* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!

**Natsu Dragion: **Oh, God... Lucy from your world is starting to act like my Lucy...

**Lucy Ashley: **WADDAYA MEAN, _YOUR _LUCY?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh~! What a pretty mess this is!

**Zeref Death: **Why is everyone so out of character?!

**Author-sama: **I apologize. I can't tell you.

**Zeref Death: **0_0

**Erza Scarlett: **What is happening?!

**Zeref Death: **Erza doesn't look out of character...

**Jellal Fernandez: **That's becuz she's hot.

**Gray Fullbuster: **0=0 OH, GOD

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I don't think I'm out of character! I was just yelling at people because... T3T

**Mirajane Strauss: **Something is just not right!

**Hibiki Lates: **I agree completely.

**Jellal Fernandez: **So... who's the haaackerrrrrr?!

**Makarov Dreyar: **-_- Does it matter? We should all just switch to Google Plus.

**Jellal Fernandez: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

**Laxus Dreyar: **I'm guessing the Jellal-imposter is a GooglePlus-hater.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **to **Lucy Heartfilia: **I really hate you.  
**Hibiki Lates **and **Loki Lion **like this.

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Jerk. T^T

**Mirajane Strauss: **There's got to be an explanation for this! It must be the hacker!

**Erza Scarlett: **They have gotten Jellal's account, too. Must be fangirls.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Yup. Fangirls.

**Mirajane Strauss: **Does it make you jealous?

**Erza Scarlett: **O.O Well...

**Jellal Fernandez: **ERZA AND JELLAL

**Jellal Fernandez: **SITTIN IN A TREE

**Erza Scarlett: **Someone! STOP HIM!

**Jellal Fernandez: **:P K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Erza Scarlett: **0/0

**Jellal Fernandez: **FIRST COMES THE MARRIAGE

**Erza Scarlett: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH HHHHGDFSADSGAAF

**Mirajane Strauss: **It would seem that this is aggravating Erza. ^_^

**Jellal Fernandez: **THEN COMES THE CARRIAGE

**Erza Scarlett: **X_X

**Jellal Fernandez: **THEN COMES JELLAL JR.

**Erza Scarlett: **_NEVER_

**Makarov Dreyar: **Erza doesn't want little Jellals and Erzas running around?  
**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Makarov Dreyar: **On second thought, that might not be a very good thing...  
**Lucy Heartfilia **and **Levy McGarden **like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Pft. It'll be perfect. They'll all have purple hair.

**Levy McGarden: **Jellal, it doesn't work that way...

**Jellal Fernandez: **Then how DOES it work?

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has gone offline.

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark room, a mage sits in front of a computer. He giggles at the responses, then opens a new tab on one of his many browsers, logging in to another member of Fairy Tail's account. You ask, how the hell did he get their passwords?

Hibiki just smiled.

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGG

And before you harp on me for making Hibiki evil, he's not actually evil. There's a lot more going on than it looks like right now...

My new stories (Kuroki and All My Friends Are Yankees) will be coming out sometime in early summer or late spring. I still have some work I need to do on them, and they aren't quite finished.

ANOUNCEMENT: I have a new poll up on my profile. I was wondering how many people wanted me to keep the crazy Jellal for a longer period of time, or a shorter period of time. His account had been hacked, but I don't know how long I should keep it hacked. ^_^


	28. Chapter 28

Okayayyyyyyyyy hi again! Sorry this chapter is late. _ Deal with it. Anyway, I'm working hard on my new stories, and so is my co-author for an awesome fic called Kuroki. (Sorry for the mix-up with the title. It's called Kuroki, no Hiroki. Imma idiot. Don't mind me..)

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_4:45 P.M._

* * *

**Hibiki Lates:** I would like to announce somethinggg!****

Comments:

Mirajane Strauss: And what would that be~?****

Erza Scarlett: If it has anything to do with why I can't find** Jellal, **then hurry it up.****

Hibiki Lates: I made a very interesting game! I thought it was getting too boring around here, so I decided to mix it up a little. :)****

Jellal Fernandez: YOU SON OF A BITCH!****

Erza Scarlett: 0_0****

Zeref Death: What do you mean, interesting?  
**  
Hibiki Lates:** *winks* you'll soon find out!

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez** has gone offline.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **I must go and rescue Jellal.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett** has gone offline.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia:** So... where's** Natsu?**

Comments:

Hibiki Lates: Wouldn't you like to know?****

Lucy Heartfilia: 0.0 SO IT WAS YOU!****

Makarov Dreyar: :/****

Laxus Dreyar: _ Uh... Why the hell would** Hibiki **do something like this?!****

Gray Fullbuster: Boredom, probably. Boredom is perhaps the worst threat to world peace there is.**  
Juvia Lockser **likes this.  
**  
Juvia Lockser: **Well said**, Gray!** 3****

Gray Fullbuster: ._. And maybe **Juvia **too...

**Juvia Lockser: **OoO

* * *

**Zeref Death: **I have decided that I'm going to screw up everyone's love lives... again!****

Comments:

Gray Fullbuster: SCREW YOU** ZEREF!**

Makarov Dreyar: Ohhhh... dear...

* * *

_Somewhere, hanging like a meatsack, Natsu Dragneel stirred again._  
_**  
**_He figured that he'd passed out. Probably from lack of oxygen... or maybe because he was hanging upside down...

Either way, he was still trapped. Finding this predicament not tasteful in the least, he started sweating even more, if that was possible. Then it hit him, the easiest way to get out of this.

"MFFFRR DRGNNN RRRHMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Fire sprayed from his big mouth, torching his gag, and the rest of the storeroom. He grinned, then realized he was stuck in a burning storeroom, hanging upside down, while oxygen was being replaced quickly with smoke.

"DAMMMMIIITTTTT!"

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG!

The poll I made is still on my profile. The results are really shocking me. I thought everyone hated crazy Jellal... 0_0 Go check it out if you have time. I appreciate your opinion on that matter.

And there you have it. A completely lamely short chapter. A storm is coming. I had to sacrifice something, which this time happened to be length. HEY, AT LEAST IT'S NOT MY LIFE! (Dances in the victory of self-preservation.)

OH, and remember there's an EXTRA SPECIAL prize for the 700th reviewer!


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for clicking on this, or if you followed a link, thank you, or if you just googled some random thing and saw this, thank you, or if you just- AW WHATEVER! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I THANK YOU. BLAH. BLAH BLAH BLAH...

(Insert some random shit about disclaiming. I don't really care. All you have to know is that in no way to I claim the anime/manga Fairy Tail.)

* * *

Hibiki stared at his computer screen, small bags having formed under his eyes. Damn, these people were lively. It was difficult to keep up. He heard muffled screaming from the cellar, and reluctantly stood up to check on it. As he walked over, he smelled smoke.

_Shit._

Hibiki ran. He knew Natsu was stupid, but he didn't know he was that stupid. He wrenched the locks off of the cellar door and tore it open. Smoke poured out, making him double over and cough. He waved it aside and wished Ichiya was here. That perfume would be really good right about now.

Hacking, (XD... Not, like, getting on someone else's FB, but as in coughing... ahahhahhah) Hibiki stepped farther into the room, and spotted Natsu, who was hanging upside down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Hibiki, smoke blowing in his face. Natsu froze.

"I'M TRYING TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"..."

"WHAT'S THE SILENCE FOR?!"

Hibiki sighed, then snapped his fingers. Jars of water appeared at the sides of the walls and sloshed out the fire. Natsu stared at Hibiki as the smoke remaining from the fires rose to the ceiling. Water dripped down his face, but his eyes were wide with shock.

Hibiki returned to his computer.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_4:49 PM_

* * *

**Erza Scarlett** to **Jellal Fernandez**: Tell me the truth. Do you really love me, or is **Hibiki** just controlling your Facebook account?

**Mirajane Strauss** likes this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez**: O_O

**Levy McGarden**: *watches in anticipation*

**Zeref Death**: *joins **Levy***

**Levy McGarden**: *scoots away*

**Gajeel Redfox**: *grabs** Levy** and puts her beside him*

**Gajeel Redfox**: *away from **Zeref***

**Zeref Death**: *pouts*

**Lucy Heartfilia**: O_O

**Jellal Fernandez**: OMFG

**Levy McGarden**: *is confused*

**Zeref Death**: Love is confusing, dearest.

**Gajeel Redfox**: DEAREST?!

**Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox**, and **17 others** like this.

**Zeref Death**: ^.^ Yup. What about it, pumpkin?

**Gajeel Redfox**: WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUTALKINGABOU T?

**Wendy Marvell**: I can't read it! Put spaces between your words **Gajeel**!

**Jellal Fernandez**: *Derp face*

**Erza Scarlett**: Don't even think about it.

**Jellal Fernandez**: *pouts*

**Mirajane Strauss**: Oh~ How exciting is this?!

**Natsu Dragneel**: You have no idea...

**Jellal Fernandez:** Oh, **Erza**, I really do love you.

**Mirajane Strauss**: TT_TT Oh, my God... Too much...

**Makarov Dreyar**: Oh, **Mavis**' hairbrush! What the hell is with you brats?!

**Mavis Vermillion**: Why the hell are you mentioning my hairbrush?!

**Makarov Dreyar**: Uh...

**Makarov Dreyar**: No reason. No reason at all.

* * *

**Zeref Death** to **Mavis Vermillion**: Ah, my love! Why do you ignore me so! You haven't responded to any of my emails!

* * *

**Comments:**

**Mavis Vermillion**: What reason do I have to respond?!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Who'd respond to an idiot anyway?

**Gray Fullbuster:** But, Lucy, you respond to **Natsu**'s emails!

**Hibiki Lates**: SHE DOES?!

**Jellal Fernand**ez: Score for **Natsu**...

**Hibiki Lates**: No shit! This is very bad!

**Jellal Fernandez**: Why?

**Zeref Death:** Oh, he probably can't hack **Natsu'**s email or something.

**Hibiki Lates**: O_O

* * *

THANKSSOMUCHFORREADING!

Drop a review, maybe? The **700th **review gets something _really _special. Like, a PRIZE~ *wink*


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER

There's a VERY important announcement at the end, so read everything, please! Oh, and btw: Congrats to 'Fairy Tail FTW,' the anonymous reviewer. You are the **700th** reviewer! Either get an account and pm me, or request something in the reviews.

* * *

Hibiki rubbed his eyes. He was getting very tired. He had managed to trick Natsu into logging into his email, and had hacked into it. However, trying to chat Lucy, - a habit that Natsu had recently started - but he wasn't sure he'd mastered his speech patterns.

He sighed. This was getting difficult. He decided to end it before he lost much more sleep.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_6:01 P.M._

* * *

**Hibiki Lates**: I have an announcement.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Zeref Death**: Ooooh~! What is it?

**Jellal Fernandez**: 0_0 None of your fucking shit. Go the hell away.

**Mirajane Strauss**: So... Are we back to hostile **Jellal** again?

**Erza Scarlett**: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!

**Lucy Heartfilia** and **Mirajane Straus**s like this.

**Gajeel Redfox**: What's wrong with his fucking language?

**Levy McGarden: GAJEEL!**

**Erza Scarlett:** *rolls eyes*

**Zeref Death**: *giggles and glances at **Levy***

**Jellal Fernandez: **WHOAH...** Zere**f giggling... scary thoughts.. *goes into corner and hides*

**Levy McGarden:** O_O

**Gajeel Redfox:** *grabs** Levy***

**Hibiki Lates:** Okay... what I wanted to say was that... _ I'm giving you all back your profiles.

**Gajeel Redfox, Erza Scarlet**t, and **2356969670000 other**s like this.

**Author-sama**: :O This wasn't part of the deal! You were supposed to let it go on for longer!

**Mirajane Strauss**: So it was **Autho**r?! OMG

**Author-sama:** *winks*

**Jellal Fernandez:** O. M. F. G.

* * *

_-several hours later-_

* * *

**Hibiki Lates**: Mkay. To prove there's no hard feelings, how about a FB game?! I'll go first.

My ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE TEAM! (BTW: COMPLETELY random...)

Sidekick: **Gray Fullbuster**

Heavy Weapons: **Gajeel Redfox**

The idiot that survives: **Lucy Heartfilia**

Sniper: **Bisca Connell**

The one that loses it: **Zeref Death**

The Brains: **Natsu Dragneel**

The first to die: **Jellal Fernandez**

Happy fighting~!

**3 people** like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel:** And THIS is what I come back to?!

**Mirajane Strauss**: :[ Where am I?

**Jellal Fernandez**: You're one of the ones that got killed after... me... WHOAH! WAIT A SECOND!

**Erza Scarlett:** I show my complete and utter displeasure. I am not on this list.

**Gajeel Redfox:** What exactly IS Heavy Weapons?

**Levy McGarden**: You copy-n-pasted that, didn't you?

**Gajeel Redfox:**

.../´¯/)

...,/¯../

.../.../

.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸

.../'/.../.../.../¨¯\

...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')

...\...'.../

...''...\... _.·´

...\...(

...\...\..

**Levy McGarden**: O.O

**Natsu Dragneel:** AWESOMEEEE!

**Zeref Death**: I approve.

**Erza Scarlett:**

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-'". . . . . . . . . .``~.,

. . . . . . . .. . . . . .,.-". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."-.,

. . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ":,

. . . . . . . .. .,?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\,

. . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,}

. . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`^`.}

. . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:". . . ./

. . . . . . .?. . . _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . :`. . . ./

. . . . . . . /_.(. . ."~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./

. . . . . . /(_. . "~,_. . . .."~,_. . . . . . . . . .,:`. . . . _/

. . . .. .{.._$;_. . ."=,_. . . ."-,_. . . ,.-~-,}, .~"; /. .. .}

. . .. . .((. . .*~_. . . ."=-._. . .";,,./`. . /" . . . ./. .. ../

. . . .. . .\`~,. . .."~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../

. . . . . .(. ..`=-,,. . . .`. . . . . . . . . . . ..(. . . ;_,,-"

. . . . . ../.`~,. . ..`-.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..\. . /\

. . . . . . \`~.*-,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..|,./...\,_

,,_. . . . . }.-._\. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .|. . . . . . ..`=~-,

. .. `=~-,_\_. . . `\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . .`=~-,,.\,. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . `:,, . . . . . . . . . . . . . `\. . . . . . .._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .`=-,. . . . . . . . . .,%`-

**Erza Scarlett: **Beat THAT.

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGG! Please review!

Okay. Announcement. I haven't updated in forever, as most of you know. I have extremely important exams coming up quickly and my laptop is acting up. I'm postponing ANY updates until the first day of June. Writing is really stressing me out, and I want to calm down for a bit and then continue. I DO, however, have LOTS of ideas up my sleeve and ready to come out in the next update.

Thanks for hanging in there!

Laugh


	31. Chapter 31

SURPRISE! HAPPY LATE APRIL FOOLS!

BTW: Totally fuck writers block. It freaking died a couple days ago. I will start updating on an actual SCHEDULE (IKR?) in June, but I will probably update a couple times for the rest of May.

A/N: Okay, I decided to amuse myself, and probably a lot of other people in this chapter.

I also want to point out that I have a couple of new stories up at the moment, like _The Ones Without Souls_. And go check out my Jerza 2-shot called _Purple_.

Without further ado...

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_6:04 P. M._

* * *

**Zeref Death: **I have decided to wreak more havoc by starting... THE GRAND FACEBOOK GAMES!

**Comments:**

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **Do I need to call the Grand Magic Game committee so they can sue you for plagiarism?

**Erza Scarlett, Levy McGarden, **and **5 others **like this.

**Erza Scarlett: **And why should we care? I have no idea.

**Lucy Heartfilia: **I think it sounds fun.

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Juvia Lockser: **What do we have to do to participate?

**Zeref Death: **:D Friend me.

**Makarov Dreyar: **:O The HORROR!

**Mavis Vermillion: **0_0 No. Just, _no._

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **What is a Facebook Game?

**Gray Fullbuster: **TO ANY IDIOT WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A FACEBOOK GAME IS: A FACEBOOK GAME IS WHEN YOU PRESENT A SITUATION IN A STATUS UPDATE, THEN MAKE UP A CRAPLOAD OF POSITIONS AND FILL THEM IN WITH YOUR FRIENDS LIST. FOR EXAMPLE, THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE TEAM. **Natsu Dragneel.**

**Mirajane Strauss: **:O **Gray**! Do you _want _to offend viewers?! What if one of the readers didn't know what it was?!

**Author-sama **likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **I'm not taking down the post, because of it's anti-fire-assy-sassy-princess nature, but I do *Pauses, whips hair around...* apologize to any pretty ladies that I offended.

**Juvia Lockser **likes this.

**Erza Scarlett: **What about the guys? _

**Jellal Fernandez **and **Zeref Death **like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **GUYS _READ THIS FIC?!_

**Author-sama: **GUYS ARE _ON_ FANFICTION?!

**Jellal Fernandez: ***rolls eyes*

**Natsu Dragneel: **OMG I knew it! **Jellal **reads fanfiction!

**Lucy Heartfilia: **God, I read part of one once.

**Mirajane Strauss: **XD What was it about?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **You do _not _want to know.

**Happy Exceed: **Aye~ I just noticed something! Everyone has their caps lock stuck. Not just **Natsu**!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Shuddap.

**Lucy Heartfilia: ***Giggles*

**Natsu Dragneel: **O_O

**Lucy Heartfilia: **-_-

**Mirajane Strauss **likes this.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **Okay, so I'm at a mental hospital.

The person who drove me crazy: **Juvia Lockser**

The person who signed me in: **Makarov Dreyar**

My doctor: **Lyon Bastia**

The person in the corner drooling on themselves: **Happy Exceed**

My roommate: **Natsu Dragneel**

The person who helps me break out: **Gajeel Redfox**

Crap this is scary.

**Erza Scarlett, Makarov Dreyar, **and **111 others **like this.

**Comments:**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHY AM I _ALWAYS_ ON THESE?!

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG!

800th reviewer gets a special prize. BTW: My 1 year anniversary of writing fanfiction and having an account is coming up soon on the 20th.

Happy reviewing! *smirk*


	32. Chapter 32

*Wow* You guys are AMAZING! I published the last chapter when I woke up, left for the day, then returned, and *POP* there's 20 reviews! You guys are awesome! We'll get to 800 really quickly at this rate! I decided to update as a present for so many reviews.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_6:06 P. M._

* * *

_Continued from Gray's post._

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **Okay, so I'm at a mental hospital.

The person who drove me crazy: **Juvia Lockser**

The person who signed me in: **Makarov Dreyar**

My doctor: **Lyon Bastia**

The person in the corner drooling on themselves: **Happy Exceed**

My roommate: **Natsu Dragneel**

The person who helps me break out: **Gajeel Redfox**

Crap this is scary.

**Erza Scarlett, Makarov Dreyar, **and **111 others **like this.

**Comments:**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHY AM I _ALWAYS_ ON THESE?

**Lucy Heartfilia **likes this.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Idk why I would help someone get out of a mental hospital.

**Juvia Lockser: ***Cries* _Why _would Juvia drive you crazy **Gray**?!

**Lyon Bastia **likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **O_O

**Gray Fullbuster: **Um, you drive me crazy for you.

**Mirajane Strauss **and **Juvia Lockser **like this.

**Jellal Fernandez: **You just googled pick-up lines having to do with crazy, didn't you?

**Mirajane Strauss: **Shush, **Jellal**! Don't ruin it!

**Juvia Lockser: **OMG It's okay **Gray. **Juvia still loves you.

**Happy Exceed: **:O CONFESSIONNNNNN

**Lucy Heartfilia: ***facepalm* **Happy, **they already knew that. They're dating.

**Happy Exceed: **I know. I was just giving hints. *wink wink*

**Lucy Heartfilia: **0_0

**Natsu Dragneel **likes this.

**Wendy Marvell: **It's so cute! **Lucy **and **Natsu**!

**Natsu Dragneel: **WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!

**Romeo Conbolt: **Because she knows that... **Natsu-ni**...

**Natsu Dragneel: **NATSU FUCKING WHAT?!

**Gajeel Redfox **likes this.

**Romeo Conbolt: ...**likes **Lucy.**

**Natsu Dragneel: **O_O

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone offline.

* * *

**Wendy Marvell: Lucy! **Did we get him out of your hair good?!

**Romeo Conbolt: **It was fun, **Wendy**!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh, god. Please no FB romance. I was having a good day.

**Wendy Marvell: **But I...

**Erza Scarlett: **It's okay. Ignore him. He's an idiot.

**Jellal Fernandez: **:O

**Romeo Conbolt: **I'd rather talk to **Wendy **in person...

**Wendy Marvell: ***blush*

**Mirajane Strauss: ***throws candy around to all children on earth* Joy to the World~ **Romeo **and **Wendy**~ It's like, "**Wendy, **you need to change your name to Juliet!"

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Um... That's not how the song goes...

**Zeref Death: **Whatever. I'm singing it with her anyway.

**Mavis Vermillion: **Am I the only sane person here?

**Makarov Dreyar: **No. You're a ghost.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Um, I think that's a sore subject.

**Mystogan Edolas: **Agreed.

**Pantherlilly Exceed: **OMG HE'S ON HIS FB

**Gajeel Redfox: **Bad-ass.

**Erza Scarlett: Mystogan! **Do you realize how many fans have missed you?! They're all claiming that you define badass for them!

**Mystogan Edolas: **Oh, good. Thanks.

**Jellal Fernandez: **You need to come visit so we can go around like identical twins. That'd be fun.

**Erza Knightwalker: **He's not leaving. He has way too much work to do.

**Erza Scarlett: **Knightwalker.

**Erza Knightwalker: **Scarlett.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oi. I just thought of something. If **Mystogan **is me in Edolas, then doesn't that mean I'm totally supposed to rule this world?

**Makarov Dreyar: **0_0

**Author-sama: **I like this idea... Maybe I'll write a fic on it. Whoah! OMG I just had a new idea! Thanks **Jellal**!

**Jellal Fernandez: **I was... being serious...

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **has gone offline.

* * *

**Juvia Lockser: **Mkay. Juvia wants to do one of those FB games.

Say I'm at a strip club. 0/0

The pole dancer:

The bartender:

The wingman/woman:

The person who tries to get everyone drunk:

The drunk person in the corner:

The person that gets arrested:

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

**So, what should it be? Who should be the drunk? The pole dancer? The one that gets arrested? You decide.**

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGGG!


	33. Chapter 33

We did it! We hit the 800th review mark! Awesome job everyone!

The lucky 800th reviewer is **Rachel Monroe**! Once she messages me back, I'll do the rest of her request. However, she did get to pick who the pole dancer was. 0/0 Thanks also to anyone else who recommended! Especially **Hejmdal**.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_Continued..._

* * *

**Juvia Lockser: **Mkay. Juvia wants to do one of those FB games.

Say I'm at a strip club. 0/0

The pole dancer: **Natsu Dragneel**

The bartender: **Gajeel Redfox**

The wingman/woman: **Mirajane Strauss**

The person who tries to get everyone drunk: **Kagura Mikazuchi**

The drunk person in the corner: **Erza Scarlett**

The person that gets arrested: **Makarov Dreyar**

**Comments:**

* * *

**Kagura Mikazuchi: **WTH...

**Makarov Dreyar: **WAIT A MINUTE...

**Mirajane Strauss: **This is pretty accurate.

**Makarov Dreyar: **THEN WHY AM I THE ONE BEING ARRESTED!

**Gray Fullbuster: **Because the rest of us ditched you.

**Happy Exceed: **I swear, I didn't mean to leave you! Everyone else made me... :(

**Gray Fullbuster: **You dirty rotten liar...

**Jellal Fernandez: **You guys, this didn't actually happen, remember? Cuz if it did I'd totally be the pole dancer.

**Erza Scarlett: ***rolls eyes*

**Zeref Death: **NO, _I_ would be the pole dancer!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Still me. Anyway, I bet **Natsu **is a terrible pole dancer.

**Gray Fullbuster: **How do you pole dance anyway?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Well, first you put your leg up on the pole...

**Levy McGarden: **OMYGOD SOMEBODY CENSOR HIM!

**Gajeel Redfox: **I'm on it, shrimp.

**Levy McGarden: **I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT IF WE WERE GONNA DATE, YOU WERE NEVER GONNA CALL ME THAT EVER AGAINNN!

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox **has gone offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has gone offline.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has gone offline.

* * *

**Levy McGarden: **O_O

* * *

**Gajeel Redfox **has come online.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett **has come online.

* * *

**Erza Scarlett: **Well that was fun.

**Levy McGarden: **Where is he?!

**Erza Scarlett: **Oh, the _usual _place he goes when I'm pissed at him.

**Zeref Death: **May I go to this place?

**Erza Scarlett: **NO.

**Zeref Death: **Okay, okay... Don't get all upset...

**Mavis Vermillion: **-_-

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar: **Okay this is payback, brats!

I'm a famous person.

My manager:

My security guard:

My limo driver:

Some fan who found me on Youtube:

Some jealous person who tries to kill me:

My best friend:

My... mom:

**_So... who are they?_**

* * *

THANKS FOR READINGGGGG! Lets see if we can get to 900 reviews! Thank you to anyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! I couldn't do it without your support! :)


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. ;D Next update is June 1st. Also, very awesome news in the A/N at the end.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_Continued..._

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar: **Okay this is payback, brats!

I'm a famous person.

My manager: **Happy Exceed**

My security guard: **Zeref Death**

My limo driver: **Natsu Dragion**

Some fan who found me on Youtube: **Levy McGarden**

Some jealous person who tries to kill me: **Mystogan Edolas**

My best friend: **Nobody**

My... mom: **Jellal Fernandez**

Oi...

**Happy Exceed, Natsu Dragion, **and **348 others **like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez **has come online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh. My. gOD. I'm a mother now.

**Zeref Death: **I don't think I'm a good security guard.

**Erza Scarlett: **Good lord...

**Natsu Dragion: **I think I'm a pretty good driver...

**Lucy Ashley: **DAMN RIGHT.

**Makarov Dreyar: **This is just wrong.

**Levy McGarden: **What the heck is this?! I read, I don't stalk people on Youtube!

**Happy Exceed: **I'm an awesome manager. First, you'll go the concert in Alaska, then a photo op in... Washington.

**Makarov Dreyar: **Why those places?

**Charla Exceed: **Probably because those are big fishing states.

**Happy Exceed: **Omigodhowdidyoufigurethatout?!

**Charla Exceed: ***sigh*

**Happy Exceed: **No, seriously! I'm mindblown.

**Zeref Death: **We all know what he's doing. It's REAAALLY LAMEEE..

**Jellal Fernandez: **My child is an old man. OMIGOD IM AN OLD LADY

**Makarov Dreyar: **WTF

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **has come online.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has come online.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **is in a relationship with **Natsu Dragneel.**

**105273502340589 people **like this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Mirajane Strauss: **OH. MY. GOD.

**Erza Scarlett: **O_O

**Levy McGarden: **akjhglaifshglhdflgkahlkdfhgklahflkghakl Yay Lu-chan!

**Jellal Fernandez: **So _that's _what they were _doing_...

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Okay, WHO HACKED MY FUCKING ACCOUNT?!

**Mirajane Strauss: **:O TT_TT

**Natsu Dragneel: **IT WASN'T ME!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh, god, **Natsu, **great job. Great job...

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **is now single.

**Nobody **likes this.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Levy McGarden: **I-I mean: THAT TOTALLY ISN'T LU-CHAN'S ACCOUNT!

**Zeref Death: **Wait... no NaLu?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **WTF is THAT?!

**Zeref Death: **She really hasn't read much fanfiction, has she?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!

**Zeref Death: **Oh, fine. You really aren't smart, aren't you?

* * *

******Lucy Heartfilia **has gone offline.

* * *

A/N: My new fic, All My Friends Are Yankees, will begin coming out on June 1st! Natsu's Predicament is a work in progress, but I will also really try to finish that this summer.

THANKS FOR READINGGGGG

P.S. For the loyal people who review, give me suggestions for the next FB status update game. I want to see your ideas, and I'll pick the best one and put your name up in the next chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

(OMIGOD IM LAUGHING SO HARDDD RIGHT NOWWWW... I was reading through some of the reviews for Fairy Tail Facebook again, because I was looking for the suggestions for the stuff, and I saw the ones with that chapter where Erza puts a weird picture up with punctuation. I was on my smart phone, and I TOTALLY JUST REALIZED THAT I KNOW WHAT PEOPLE READ (Whoha... CAPS LOCK...) THIS STORY ON! It's impossible to see what she wrote when you're on a smart phone! Aghahahhahghahgha now I rule the worrrrlldddd!)

See why I'm laughing my ass off right now? I wrote that up there at 3 A.M. last night. I thought you'd enjoy reading it. I also decided to update early.

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_Late that night... 11:38 P.M. (So everybody is back online, in case you were wondering...)_

* * *

**Jellal Fernandez: **After being declared a mother, I have decided to take revenge.

I'M THROWING A PARTY~!

Crashes the Party: **Zeref Death**

Gets too drunk: **Lucy Heartfilia**

Gets locked in: **Natsu Dragneel**

Starts a fight: **Erik Cobra**

Jumps in the pool naked: **Gray Fullbuster**

Leaves early: **Gajeel Redfox**

Passes out: **Rogue Cheney**

Vomits: **Sting Eucliffe**

Doesn't want to leave: **Lisanna Strauss**

Gets beat up: **Erza Scarlett**

**Comments:**

* * *

**Erik Cobra: **Why the HELL...

**Sting Eucliffe: **Don't even bother. I don't know why I'm on here either. **Hibiki **fucked up everything.

**Lisanna Strauss: **Waaaat?

**Erza Scarlett: **O_O

**Mirajane Strauss: **There's something wrong here...

**Natsu Dragneel: **WTF is WRONG with you **Jellal**?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Nothing. WTF is wrong with _you_?

**Zeref Death: **wHY WASN'T i INVITED TO THIS PARTY?

**Happy Exceed: **Oh, my god. **Zeref **mixed up his caps lock...

**Zeref Death: **Shaddap Cat

**Happy Exceed: **O.O

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **This is WAY too fun.

I'm a peasant.

The guy who steals all the money I get: **Makarov Dreyar**

The old lady I have to help take care of: **Mirajane Strauss**

The child that sneaks around the streets: **Romeo Conbolt**

My dead mother: **Jellal Fernandez**

The guy who chopped my leg off: **Erza Scarlett**

* * *

**Comments:**

**Erza Scarlett: **Does _everyon_e hate me?

**Jellal Fernandez: **OMIGOD IM GRAY'S MAMA TOO?! *m*

**Mirajane Strauss: **Okay, I am NOT an old lady...

**Makarov Dreyar: **0_0 Wait... What?

**Erza Scarlett: **Oh, don't mind me. I'm the girlfriend just sitting here in the corner and feeling rather self-critical... No, ignore me, please, you male mother.

**Levy McGarden: **Why do I feel an evil aura surrounding the computer whenever I read that comment by Erza?! m

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh. My. God. Erza. Come over. RIGHT NOW.

**Erza Scarlett: **-...- Why...?

**Jellal Fernandez: **TT_TT No reason. No reason at all.

**Erza Scarlett: **Well then, I'm not listening.

**Rogue Cheney: **Hey, who's **Romeo Conbolt**?

**Wendy Marvell: **W-why do you want to know?

**Rogue Cheney: **No reason. No reason at all.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Hey... -_-

**Natsu Dragneel: **OMG WTF... Rogue you fucking pervert...

**Wendy Marvell: **Wait... what's going on?!

**Jellal Fernandez: **I feel the need to tell her.

**Natsu Dragneel: **God, if you do, I will MURDER YOU!

**Happy Exceed: **O_O

**Erza Scarlett: **FINE! I'll come over!

**Jellal Fernandez: **_Victory!_

**Wendy Marvell: **I am so confused...

* * *

More chapters next week! More suggestions are welcome! You guys are awesomeeeee

By the way, the 900th reviewer gets something fucking awesome. Course, it might not be as awesome as the 1000th reviewer (If we even get there. Oh, never mind. We'll make it... ) but whatever. Nobody really cares about anything in the world, as long as NaLu is canon.

**"****YOU HEAR THAT MASHIMA?!"**


	36. Chapter 36

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

That awkward moment when you open your refrigerator and you see a pencil in it. :/ That seriously just happened to me.

By the way, I make tumblr jokes in here. You'll only get it if you screw around on tumblr. In other words, if you have one.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Facebook Secret Group: Fairy Tail_

_11:41 P.M. Same day._

* * *

**Cana Alberona: **I'm in kindergarten class.

The kid who eats glue: **Jellal Fernandez**

The kid who steals your crayons: **Levy McGarden**

The teacher's pet: **Makarov Dreyar**

The kid picking their nose: **Rogue Cheney**

The bully: **Wendy Marvell**

The nerd: **Gajeel Redfox**

The class clown: **Natsu Dragneel**

My crush: **Lucy Heartfilia**

* * *

**Comments:**

**Lucy Heartfilia: **O_O

**Jellal Fernandez: **...What an interesting kindergarten class... **Cana... **I didn't know you were les.

**Cana Alberona: **I'M NOT.

**Makarov Dreyar: **Well, **Natsu's **is pretty accurate, but mine definitely isn't.

**Levy McGarden: **I wouldn't steal crayons!

**Jellal Fernandez: Levy McGarden: **crayon thief. 100,000 Jewel reward for capture.

**Levy McGarden: **omygod Just shut up.

**Gajeel Redfox: Cana **you asshole.

**Cana Alberona: **O_O

**Gildharts Clive: **It's so cuuute~

**Zeref Death: **WHY AM I NOT ON HERE?

**Jellal Fernandez: **BECAUSE YOU'RE A JACKASS.

**Zeref Death: **WOAH, WAIT A SECOND. WHO'S A JACKASS?

**Jellal Fernandez: **YOU, JACKASS.

**Zeref Death: **WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS AGAIN?

**Jellal Fernandez: **NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM. I DON'T KNOW.

**ZEREF DEATH: **WELL THEN, I GUESS I'M MORE DEVOTED THAN YOU.

**JELLAL FERNANDEZ: **WHY DID YOU CAPS LOCK YOUR NAME?

**ZEREF DEATH: **WHY DID YOU CAPS LOCK YOURS?

**JELLAL FERNANDEZ: **COPYCAT.

**ZEREF DEATH: **WHAT? YOU'RE THE COPYCAT!

**Levy McGarden: **Okay, bye. The internet's over, folks. Go home now.

**Jellal Fernandez: Levy **this isn't tumblr.

**Levy McGarden: **Should be. I love tumblr.

**Zeref Death: **The real question is: do you love David Karp.

**Levy McGarden: **0_0 Not anymore.

**Gajeel Redfox: **FUCKING YAHOO.

**Jellal Fernandez: **Damn right. I hate yahoo. They stole tumblr.

**Levy McGarden: **OH MY GOD HOW DO THEY KNOW?

**Lucy Heartfilia: **Okay, calm down tumblr people. Stop reminding me of Daddy and get on with Facebook.

**Jellal Fernandez: **OH MY GOD LUCY'S ONE OF US TOO.

**Lucy Heartfilia: ***rolls eyes*

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel: **Say "Ice Bank Mice Elf" really fast. Try it now.

* * *

**Comments:**

**Jellal Fernandez: **Oh, my god. I am going to kill you.

* * *

_-story has been truncated due to size-_

* * *

**Seriously, I was on my email and I got this really long review so I clicked on it. Turns out, Fanfiction truncates reviews and PMs when they get too long... sigh...**

**Anyway, THANKS FOR READINGGGGG**


End file.
